


Citrus: My Home

by ja55



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ja55/pseuds/ja55
Summary: Ten years have passed since Yuzu left for London after graduating from High School. Her heart broke into a million pieces when Mei left her a letter announcing to marry her fiancé. Will the years between them change anything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Posting this here from my ffnet account. :)

"We're finally back home". Yuzu stretches her body after a long flight. She takes her luggages, and looks at Harumin, smiling.

"Yes, it's been too long hasn't it? " Harumin answers as she hugs Yuzu, thankful for the safe flight. They happily leave the airport with their arms linked.

Ten years have passed since Yuzu left for London after graduating from High School. Her heart broke into a million pieces when Mei left her with a letter announcing her plans to marry her fiancé. True to Mei's promise in that letter, they never interacted in school or in any family gathering.

Yuzu tried everything to try and talk to her. She went to the mansion, the student council room, the chairman's office. Every day for months on end, Yuzu would wait outside the gates, to try to get even just a glimpse of Mei. But like a plague, Mei avoided her vehemently.

Without any other choice, she then poured her attention to her studies. She got her grade up, and was at the top 10 by the time she graduated. Truth be told, a big part of her wished her getting such academic achievement would somehow get Mei to notice her. But nothing came; no text, no call, not even a small congratulations.

A year after Mei left, she tried her best to still keep in touch with her friends, but it got too much to bear, as seeing them made her feel Mei's absence more. Harumin and Matsuri were the only people she poured her heart out to.

As the day of Mei's wedding came nearer, small pieces of her kept dying slowly. Her bright smile started fading little by little. Everything felt too heavy around her. That was then Yuzu decided she needed to leave, for Japan was too suffocating. She applied for a scholarship in a London Business School. It was a terribly long shot, but she needed to get away from here to breathe. She needed to find herself.

Matsuri and Harumin tried their best to be there for their friend, since both of them knew that Yuzu's heart was broken by Mei. But Harumin made it her mission to stay beside Yuzu no matter what. She loved her so much to let her go through this alone. But when Yuzu told her she applied for London to get away from here, her heart sank.

"Yuzu.." Harumin whispered. She couldnt say anything else. Seeing Yuzu this broken was heart wrenching to say the least. "I need this Harumin" Yuzu sobbed. Harumin couldnt help it, she hugged her bestfriend tight. "I wish I could take this burden away from you Yuzucchi" she whispered. A part of her wanted to go straight to Mei and beat the crap out of her and make her pay for making Yuzu feel this way. But she knew Yuzu wouldn't want her to do anything that stupid, specially to Mei.

Two weeks before the wedding, her acceptance letter came. Yuzu quietly told her Mama, Harumin and Matsuri that she was leaving, except the exact date. Her flight was scheduled on the day of the wedding. Much to her reprieve.

Right before boarding, a panting Harumin stopped her. "I-I thought you were at Me.. – the wedding? How did you know?" Yuzu asked, unable to believe Harumin was right in front of her.

"Yuzucchi, i'll see you in London in a couple of months. Wait for me." Yuzu wide eyed, couldn't believe what Harumin was saying. The intercom buzzed, announcing the final boarding for her flight.

"What? How?! Why?!" the blonde asked.

"Never mind the details Yuzucchi. Just wait for me okay?" A smiling Harumin answered.

"Thank you Harumin." Yuzu finally said, broke off the hug, and boarded the plane.

Harumin followed Yuzu, after working out an exchange program with the help of her sister. She applied for fashion design, and was accepted as an exchange student. They shared an Yuzu's apartment when Harumin arrived. Little by little Yuzu's world expanded when she left Japan. She met many different people, with different personalities, and she found herself smiling more and more.

A few people asked her out, some boys, some girls. She dated a couple but nothing ever stuck. All her activities were never without Harumins knowledge. Crying, laughing, or simply doing nothing, she shared this all with her. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without Harumin.

After graduation, they got a bigger apartment near the Westminster so it would be easier for their careers. Yuzu works in a consulting firm, handling the expansion of their top clients' business portfolio. While Harumin has put up a small boutique with her couture designs. She was slowly making a name for herself when some of her designs were picked up by some stylists during the fashion week.

Every Saturday afternoon, both would go out either for a movie, a dinner or just about anything. It was their way to unwind after a week of stress. While sitting by the bench in a park, Yuzu looked at a smiling Harumin, and then time suddenly stopped. She was mesmerized. Harumins hair was gracefully flowing with the wind, the afternoon sun shining on her right side that highlighted her brown eyes. Were her eyes always that alluring? And Yuzu's eyes then wandered to Harumins smiling lips. It was so bewitching, that smile that was so warm. Then a small giggle was let out.

Her heart started to beat faster, a feint blush crept on Yuzu's cheeks. She quickly looked away. Was it the light that shone on Harumins face? She looked absolutely gorgeous! Not that she looked anything less than beautiful, who was she kidding. But it was just… different.

"Yuzu, what's wrong?" Harumin asked still with a light giggle. "You looked like you've seen a ghost or something!"

"Ugh, a ghost! Yeah, I thought I saw a ghost! That's it." Yuzu tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Seriously?! What? Where?" Harumin screamed, scooting nearer to Yuzu. Feeling Harumins body so close made her blush more.

 _What is this feeling? Ive never had my heart race like this before, well except for, you know. Wait a minute… No, it cant be. Really?! No. No way._ Yuzu's mind was in turmoil.

"Yuzu." No response.

"Earth to Yuzucchi!" harumin laughed more. "Seriously, did you really see a ghost? Coz, if you did, we do need to go back home. I don't want to share this beautiful date with you with a ghost." Harumin joked.

"D-date?" Yuzu stammered, blushing more.

"hahaha, Its our weekly date, remember? whats with you! You look so flustered. Come on, lets get you home Yuzu." Harumin got up and extended her hand. Yuzu took her hand, a small electricity flowed. She tried to not think about it, got up and started walking back to the apartment.

"I was just joking. Lets go"

 _Why am I so flustered? We always go out weekly, its become our ritual. But why does today seem so different suddenly. Please heart, calm down. I cant have her hear you!_ Yuzu begged.

Unbeknownst to her, Harumin had a blush on her cheeks as well.  _What was that? When our hands touched I felt something. And Yuzu is acting strange. She normally plays off every time I mention our "date". Today shouldn't be any different. Gah! It must be the sunset, maybe im feeling a bit nostalgic._

An awkward silence fell on both of them when heading back. Suddenly a phone call broke it. Yuzu reached her phone and answered.

"Mama? Is everything alright? Its midnight there, why the sudden call?"

"Hey sweetie. It's just something I needed to tell you soonest." Ume sad with a sad voice.

"I need you back home Yuzu. Mei's grandfather passed away today."

"Oh my God. I'll arrange my flight soonest Mama. How are you?"

"I'm good sweetie. Just tired."

"How's Mei?" she couldn't help ask.

"She's quiet. She's always been quiet since she left our home." Ume's cracked.

"I'll be home soon Mama. I love you."

"We love you too. Take care of yourself and Harumi, okay?"

"Yes mama. Goodnight." Yuzu ended the call and looked at Harumi.

Harumi pulled Yuzu in a tight hug. She knew something happened, but she didn't need to ask what. "I'll take care of our flights." She whispered.

"But what about your shop?"

"It can wait. You cant get rid of me that easily"

"Thank you Harumin. What would I do without you?"

"Pretty much nothing." Harumin squeezed Yuzu tighter and a big laugh came from Yuzu despite the lack of oxygen. "you are absolutely right on that" Yuzu answered.

"Are you ready to see Mei?" Harumin suddenly asked. It was a second time that time seemed to stop that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typo's or mistakes. :p

With luggage in tow, Harumin and Yuzu exited the airport. A car was arranged so they could be immediately brought to Yuzu's old apartment where Ume was residing. During the ride, both can't help but notice the differences that happened during their ten-year absence.

Noticeably, more malls were put up while residential buildings lined up next to them. The city looked more modern than ever. But despite this, parks were still well maintained and a beautiful array of autumn leaves danced around, swayed by the wind. As her old apartment building came into view, memories started to flood back and a hint of dread crept in.

Harumin noticed the change in Yuzu's body. She sensed Yuzu's dilemma and she instinctively reached out her hand to the blondes. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, looking at Yuzu's eyes warmly.

"Yeah, I'm just suddenly not sure why I'm here. Does that sound weird?" she sighed.

"No, not at all. I know where your worry is coming from. After all, the reason why you left is here." Harumin replied gently.

Yuzu held on to Harumins hand tighter. "You always know how I feel. More than I do at times. It's kinda creepy when you think about it." she joked and Harumin let out a full laugh. Slowly, her worries started to fade and they started talk about the things that they saw during the ride.

After a few minutes, the car came to a halt and both got out. Harumin decided to have her luggages dropped off at her residence instead, as she wanted to accompany Yuzu today. She sent a message to her sister informing her that they have arrived safely, and will be at home after dinner time. Mitsuko agreed since she also had a full schedule with her clients. A win-win for the Taniguchi sisters.

Riding the elevator, Yuzu and Harumin were happily discussing the latest fashion show where one of Harumins design was featured. Without missing a beat, Yuzu took out her keys to open the door. It somehow felt natural, and she didn't even notice that she was already inside with Harumin. Her lips curved into a big smile. "We're home!".

Feet could be heard shuffling, and her Mama appeared, coming from the kitchen, most likely. "Welcome Home my baby!" Ume said with tears in her eyes. She stood in front of Yuzu, and just took her daughters appearance in.

Yuzu looked stunning, the long flight not having any effect on her. Her blonde hair, still kept long with big waves falling just below her chest. The green eyes, no longer devoid of life unlike when she left. It was now bright, and full of life.  _Leaving for London certainly was the right choice_ , Ume thought.

Yuzu stood a few inches taller than she used too, so she was, in a way, towering over Ume. Dark blue blouse was beautifully coupled with white pants that clung to her toned legs. Ume was glad her daughter is healthy and vibrant.

Beside her Ume saw how gorgeous Harumi had matured as well. She was wearing a white sleeveless top, paired with a black leather pants. Her hair now cut just above her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her brown eyes looked so warm and inviting. Ume hugged Yuzu and Harumi, thankful that they had a safe travel.

"Come in! come in! I have prepared a welcome home feast!" Ume exclaimed, ecstatic that her daughter and Harumi finally came back home. "You can tell me all about your adventures since I last went to your college graduation Yuzu, while we eat and relax."

An hour has passed without them noticing. They were all engrossed in catching up, that they did not notice the door was opened and closed. Laughter can be heard inside the dining area when Sho quietly snuck up behind Yuzu. Ume saw her husband try to stealthily pull a prank on Yuzu and so she kept quiet. He looked so endearing.

Yuzu was animatedly sharing a story of one of her bloopers when she was doing interviews when a big arms encircled her waste from behind. She instantly yelped and got out of her seat breaking away from the perpetrator, as wooden chair scraped the floor. Ume and Harumin broke into bouts of laughter. Yuzu's shock turned to one of the brightest smiles when she realized it was her step father, Sho.

She instantly wrapped her arms around Sho's neck and hugged him tightly. After the long hug, she broke it off and then ribbed him, "I missed you Father! But please don't scare me like that! I almost peed my pants" while laughing. However, she instantly sobered, and hugged Sho again tightly, this time whispering "I'm so sorry about Gramps." Sho returned the hug and thanked Yuzu. Ume smiled warmly at the exchange. Despite the cold relationship Sho's father, himself and Mei had, in their own ways they still cared for each other.

It was almost time for making dinner so Ume began preparing to cook. When Yuzu saw this, she took the opportunity to help cook and she wanted them to try the different kinds of food she and Harumin prepared back in London. Harumin also got up and looked at the available ingredients. Yuzu and Harumin shared a look. "Shepherds Pie!" they both said in unison, giggling.

Back in London, during the weekends, Yuzu and Harumin would cook anything and everything they can think of. What started as a stress reliever became a habit. They would try and outdo each other's recipe. Yuzu still won by a large margin, but Harumin's skill has been increasing exponentially. Her spicy curry was now almost up-to-par with what Yuzu has been able to dish out.

Ume and Sho found themselves watching both girls working their magic in the kitchen. Yuzu was preparing the meat, while Harumin was prepping the mashed potatoes and the oven. It's fair to say that they now have each other's number when it came to cooking. It was like watching a pro, and both Ume and Sho were impressed.

A mouth-watering aroma started wafting inside the apartment. While the pie is in the oven, Ume prepared miso soup and kani salad to pair with the new dish while Sho helped set up the table. Everything was about done, when Yuzu noticed the table set for five people.

"Are we expecting someone else tonight?"

"Hmm? Oh, did I fail to mention? Mei is coming over for dinner." Sho said with a smile.

"M-mei? She's coming here?" she asked wide eyed. Yuzu couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _Well of course it would be impossible to not see her. This is after all why we had to come home and she did live here. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Am I ready?_ Yuzu thought.

Harumin saw different emotions run through Yuzu's face.  _I wonder if she will be okay. Seems like Mei still has that effect on her,_ she thought sadly. A strange feeling enveloping her, but she quickly got rid of those emotions. She needed to be there for Yuzu.

"Yes, Mei is coming over for dinner. It was a bit of a shock that she said she's available. Her schedule has been hectic specially the past couple of months. It got even more complicated with my father's passing." Sho said, his voice hung low on the last part.

"Wonderful opportunity for Mei to try our delicious pie, wouldn't you think Yuzu?" Harumin swung her arms to Yuzu's shoulders prompting the blonde to break away from her thoughts. Yuzu looked at Harumin and smiled "Yeah, you bet." A silent thank you was exchanged in between looks. Harumin couldn't help but wink at Yuzu. A sudden blush crept up on the blonde's cheeks, and her heartbeat started to spike.

_Eekk! Its this weird feeling again. What's with me. Gah!_

"Honey, your face looks red. Are you alright? You should sit down and rest, you must be tired from that long flight" Ume said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you better lie down Yuzucchi. You look like you're coming down with a fever" Harumin giggled. "Shush you, im not the only one tired." Yuzu hit back. Her redness starting to subside while laughing.

_I hope Harumin didn't notice. I need a distraction._

"You're right. Let's sit down at the couch. I need to check my emails anyway. Wouldn't want the fashion world running without me." While Harumin was busy checking her emails thru her phone, Yuzu took out her laptop from her luggage. Her emails must be blowing up by now, and she needed to check which items she needed to prioritize.

After half an hour of checking their emails, and doing calls, the main door clicked signaling a new arrival. Yuzu was inside her old room, phone in loudspeaker talking to her boss while checking her laptop about one of her clients requirement to expand. When the phone call ended, she walked out of the room to join everyone when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Right in front of her stood Mei and their eyes locked.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a tough day for Mei, to say the least, sighing loudly right before she opened the door. Once inside, she undid her coat, and took off her shoes. Lately, it's been nothing but meetings, with no end in sight. With her grandfather's passing, complications that were kept to a bare minimum has popped up left and right. Just days after the funeral, those who she thought were loyal to her grandfather had shown their true colors, practically trying to oust her. Another sigh escaped her.

As she walked along the hallway, a sense of nostalgia overcame her. Lightly grazing her fingers on the walls while walking – memories started rushing in: the day she met Yuzu, the stolen first kiss, the foiled Christmas celebration, her father finally coming home, the moment Yuzu shyly gave her the treasured ring, and so much more. A small smile appeared on Mei's face. As she neared the end of the hall approaching the dining area, another memory flashed before her that stopped her from her tracks.

She was wearing her wedding dress, about to walk down the aisle, hopelessly searching for a blonde haired girl among those seated inside the church. She's not here, she thought. Tears started to build up. She couldn't risk ruining her make up, so she took three big breaths to steel her nerves, and willing her face to maintain unreadable. She can't lose it now.

Gripping her father's arm as she was started walking down the aisle, she met Ume's eyes and in that brief exchange, a sinking realization dawned onto her. Yuzu left.

Yuzu had left her. Her mind screamed.

A fresh set of tears threatened to pour. She barely realized that she was already by the altar, when she saw Udagawa exchanging pleasantries with Sho. Before facing her fiancé, Sho suddenly hugged Mei. "Are you sure about this?" Sho asked in a low voice, making sure that only Mei can hear him.

Mei's throat was so dry; she couldn't even answer her father. Only one thought is on her mind - she can't turn back now. Yuzu was the only one who allowed her to be true to herself. And yet she managed to drive her away. A weak nod was all she could muster, head hung low. This was the path I chose, she kept repeating to herself.

Her thoughts broke when she heard people talking in the dining area. As she reached them, she saw her step mother and father busy taking out a pie from the oven. By the couch was Harumin, who was busy talking on her phone about her deliveries. Her heart started beating faster, eyes slowly scanning the area. Is she here? Father said she would arrive today. Did I get the dates wrong?

Ume first noticed Mei and was soon quick to greet her. Sho and Harumin heard Ume and looked at newest addition in the dining room. Just as Mei was about to greet everyone, the door to her old room opened.

As her head turned towards the sound, green eyes met violet ones. Mei's breath hitched as her heart did a double take. In front of her stood Yuzu, and everything around her suddenly became white noise. She thought she was ready when she finally sees Yuzu, but no amount of imagination prepared her for this.

"Yuzu" Mei uttered, barely a whisper. But Yuzu heard her.

Yuzu took in the sight of Mei. She even looks more beautiful than before, Yuzu thought. Mei was wearing a pastel yellow long sleeves and pencil skirt that looked immaculate despite the fact that it was already night time. Her hair a bit shorter that she remembered, but still below her shoulder. It suits her. Her alabaster skin looks soft, and her eyes. God, her eyes looks like you can drown in them forever.

"Hi, Mei." Yuzu finally said, a smile slowly growing.

"Hello, Yuzu." Answered Mei, eyes smiling warmly. Saying Yuzu's name out loud felt wonderful. It was amazing, ten years had passed between them, but just a few seconds being around Yuzu, and now warmth has already enveloped her.

A slight clearing of throats was heard, and Mei suddenly became aware that there were other people with them. A small blush crept on her cheeks, and she quickly looked away.

"Hello mother, father." Mei greeted with a bow. "Hello Taniguchi-san. It is great to see you again."

"Hey Prez, long time no see. You look lovely as ever." Harumin smiled. She saw the exchange between Mei and Yuzu a moment ago, her eyes glued to Yuzu's expressions. Strange emotions started swirling inside her. She can't quite put a name to it, but it started to make her heart feel heavy. Choosing to ignore the unknown, she suddenly announced "We made pie" to break the unsettling mood.

A slight raise in eyebrows and a brief glance from Harumin to Yuzu, Mei finally said "well then, I suppose it would be rude to keep the food waiting." This caused giggle from all the girls present. Some things never do change, all three thought.

Everyone was finally seated – Yuzu beside Harumin with Mei in front her. Ume was beside Mei, and Sho was at Ume's left, sitting at the head of the table.

"The pie is delicious, thank you Yuzu." Mei said quietly, while everyone was enjoying dinner.

"Oh that's not just me. Harumin and I baked the pie." Yuzu smiled proudly and looked at Harumin. "Harumin's seriously going to outdo me in cooking one of these days." The blonde said, gently patting Harumins arm.

"Don't listen to her Prez!" Harumin replied, waving her hands in front of her. Then leaning near Yuzu gently nudging her shoulder, "She's just trying to be humble."

"I'm serious! Your spicy curry's making a run for my money. You should definitely take more credit." Yuzu said, looking at Harumin sincerely, who was taken back a bit, and quickly tore her eyes away from the blonde.

Mei silently watched this exchange from Yuzu and Harumin. She always knew they were more close than usual, but seeing them naturally exchanging compliments and touches, a small seed of doubt started to settle in.

"Well, I'm proud of you both!" Ume interjected, effectively breaking Mei's thoughts. "And I am just happy that all of us our sharing this dinner together. It has been a long time coming."

"Thank you for letting me stay for dinner Ume-san" Harumin said.

"Nonsense! You are always welcome here, and I'm also giving you free reigns with the kitchen if you feel like it! God knows it hasn't been as used as it should be, like when Yuzu was here."

"Yes Harumi-chan. Since Ume and I are mostly busy with work, it is unfortunate that we get too little a time to make use of it. Come to think of it, we can look forward to officiate and decide who among you cooks better! What do you say Mei?" Sho laughed, and Yuzu looking excited at this prospect.

"I am not sure when my schedule would…" Mei started to answer

"Aww, come on Mei, I think would be fun!" Yuzu pouted.

Mei's words failed her the briefest of moments. She just looked at Yuzu, looking adorable with her pleading eyes and her pink pouting lips. "Okay, I will see what I can do." She relented, and Yuzu flashed her the biggest of smiles. She always found it hard to deny Yuzu. Seeing her smile like that just made Mei realize how much she had missed Yuzu.

"I'll check with Udagawa"

Yuzu's smile faltered for a tenth of a second. "Great!" she answered quickly. If it were anyone else, no one would have noticed. But Mei noticed it, and a swirl of emotions overcame her. She was glad that for that brief moment, Yuzu showed she still cared for Mei. But regret soon came after as once again she had hurt Yuzu. The decision she made ten years ago will always put this barrier between them.

"How was the meeting today Mei?" Sho suddenly asked.

"It was complicated, but nothing I can't handle father." Mei replied.

"I spoke with Yamato-san, and he mentioned that Ikaru-san is making a move to undo the policies Father had put in for the academy."

"Thank you Father, I spoke with Yamato-san after the meeting as well. We can discuss this in detail tomorrow if you would be available." Mei answered, unsure if she wants Yuzu and Harumin to know their difficulties.

"Is something happening to the academy?" Harumin asked, intrigued.

Sho sighed. "With Father's passing, some of the academy's board are working to take the majority of stake and oust the Aihara chairmanship."

"They can do that?" Harumin was shocked. She never imagined the high school she had many fond memories of would be stripped of the Aihara name.

"It won't be easy, but it's certainly possible." Sho said seriously.

"So what would you need so it won't happen?"

"To put it simply, an investor to ensure the majority stays with us."

"Yuzucchi, didn't you say that your client is looking to diversify its portfolio?" Harumin turned to Yuzu.

"I did. I'm amazed you remember when I just mentioned it in passing Harumin." Yuzu hugged Harumin.

"Of course I would." Harumin lightly flicked Yuzu's forehead.

"Oww! But I was actually considering it when father mentioned the academy's dilemma. But I would need to look at your books to properly evaluate." Yuzu scratched her forehead, then looked at Mei.

"Wonderful! My baby sounds so amazing doesn't she?" Ume gushed, promptly putting a blush on Yuzu.

"Geez mom, way to ruin my professional debut here in Japan!" Yuzu whined, scratching her neck out of embarrassment.

"What do you say Mei? Want to hit the books with me?" Yuzu turned back to look at a shocked Mei. Seeing this new side of Yuzu took the winds out of Mei. To say she was amazed was an understatement.

"Yes, I look forward to that, Yuzu." Mei answered.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud thud resounded inside the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make such a loud noise." Miwa said, flustered on the disturbance she had caused, as new stacks of folders and papers were added beside scattered ones. Mei's secretary bowed to Yuzu, apologizing profusely.

"Oh, don't worry about it! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't get the information I need. So, thank you so very much!" Yuzu beamed, unperturbed of the distraction.

"You're very much welcome Aihara-san. Please let me know if you need anything else. I would be glad to assist." Miwa said, blushing slightly. It was a shock for her to know that Chairwoman Mei had a step-sister, and to see her the complete opposite of her boss was disconcerting. While the Chairwoman exuded authority and would only demand excellence; Yuzu was more warm and welcoming, ready to listen to you should you need it.

"Uhm, Is Mei here?" Yuzu asked. She thought when we she offered to check academy's finances, Mei would be the one to help her.

"Aihara-san is in an emergency meeting right now with the board. I am just not sure when it would be done, seeing as Ikaru-san has once again raised the validity of her chairmanship." Miwa said, with slight disgust on her tone.

"I'll be sure to slip in a quick message to let her know you are looking for her." Miwa offered.

"No, no. That wouldn't be necessary. I'll just check on these files. Would you mind if I take some home if I am not done by 4 pm?" Yuzu checked her phone, it was just past 1:30 pm. She had a couple of hours to spare for the documents in front of her.

"Yes, I was informed by the Chairwoman to provide you anything and that includes keeping some files. I do have to stress the importance of keeping those confidential."

"Of course, I maintain the highest of confidentiality to my clients or partners" the blonde said seriously.

"In that case, before you leave do let me know which files you wish to take home so I can catalog it. Please ring me should you need anything else Aihara-san."

"No need to be so formal. Please call me Yuzu." She said tilting her head a bit, smiling.

Miwa couldn't help but smile back. Before exiting the door, she turned and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Yuzu-san", and quickly left with a furiously blushing face.

Yuzu turned to her task at hand. She had asked for the 10 year financial documents for a year-on-year analysis, intending to check the academy's financial and overall cash flow. An hour and a half has passed, and while she was busy comparing documents and plotting the information on her laptop, her phone buzzed. She quickly took out her phone, eyes tired from reading a sea of numbers.

"Yuzucchi, are you done there? Want me to pick you up later?" Harumin's text read. Yuzu quickly replied "I'll be done in an hour; my back is starting to hurt from too much work. Huhuhu"

"Aww, poor baby. Care for a massage tonight? :)"

"Oh that sounds perfect! I can't wait to try Harumins special massage! c(°c°)c"

"Haha! I meant go to massage place. But if you insist, it will be at your own risk… ;D"

_Ack! I thought she was offering to give me a massage, this is so embarrassing. I need to play it cool._ Yuzu thought, blushing from her boldness. She was busy tapping on her phone to reply quickly when a voice spoke in front of her, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Yuzu froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. She looked up and saw Mei standing by the door, arms crossed leaning by the door frame. She was looking at Yuzu curiously.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you were here. How long have you been standing there Mei?"

"Not too long. I was informed by Miwa-san that you were looking for me. I apologize for not being here earlier Yuzu." Mei said as she was approaching the blonde.

"Oh it's alright. It gave a me a good head start." Yuzu said smiling.

"Is there anything else you would need to have a proper evaluation?" Mei inquired, seeing this side of Yuzu brings her so much pride. She always knew Yuzu was more than capable if she focused her energy to it.

"So far, the data I got from Miwa is sufficient. I'm trying to put a baseline on your finances, and if anything turns irregular, I'll request for more detailed documents. I did ask Miwa to take home a few files, if that's okay."

"Yes, Miwa has informed me as well. Whatever you would need Yuzu. As it is, we are already indebted to you for trying to help us find a solution to this cumbersome situation." Mei answered, with a mixture of gratefulness and sadness.

_The academy has always been Mei's pride and joy. I need to do everything I can to help her protect it._ Yuzu thought.

"You don't need to thank me Mei. We're still family, and that's what families do, we help each other." Yuzu said as she instinctively reached out her hand to touch Mei's right hand.

With the unexpected contact, Mei's eyes darted to Yuzu's extended arm, and her left hand moved on its own and clasped Yuzu's. They were in this position for few seconds, eyes locked. Mei's heart pounded furiously. How she had missed Yuzu's touch.

Yuzu was lost in Mei's gaze.  _She's so close._   _I can smell her shampoo, it's still the same scent when we were in high school_. Yuzu thought.

Mei's grasp tightened that prompted Yuzu's eyes to look down at their joined hands, and she saw it. Mei's ring – a tangible reminder that Mei is married. The shift in Yuzu's gaze did not go unnoticed. Yuzu slowly retreated her outstretched hand and smiled at Mei.

"You can always count on me Mei."

For the second time since Yuzu had been back, Mei was at a loss for words. Different set of emotions flooded her. Regret for constantly hurting Yuzu. Anger at herself for not being able to do anything about it. And the most poignant is sadness, knowing that she is in no position to be anything more than a "family" to Yuzu.

"Uhm, I hate to break this moment…" Two heads turned towards the source of the voice.

"but since there's a bit of an awkward silence, might as well jump in right?" Harumi announced, sporting a shy smile and holding a set of crepe's. She arrived just as Yuzu and Mei held hands. She didn't want to interrupt but when she saw Yuzu look down at Mei's ring and still smile after, a dagger pierced through her a heart. Yuzu is hiding her pain, and she needed to be there to support her.

"Harumin, is it 4pm already?" Yuzu asked, relieved that the tension was broken. Her heart had been pounding so much when Mei held her hand.

"Not yet, but you stopped replying so I just came here earlier." Harumin told Yuzu. "I brought crepes since I figured you would be hungry. For you as well, Prez" she offered Mei.

"Thank you Taniguchi-san for your kindness" Mei bowed and took the offering. "I will request a set of refreshments." She stood up and went to the landline to speak to her secretary.

"Sorry Harumin, I forgot to reply." Yuzu said sheepishly. "I'm almost done; I just need to compile the documents I need to bring home."

"Don't worry about it, I'll help you carry the files later, now eat up." Harumin patted Yuzu's shoulders. In between eating her crepe, Yuzu returned to checking the documents at hand. Harumin offered to help input the data in the computer to help hasten her data gathering. Soon enough, they were able to finish seven years' worth of data. She decided to take home the other data.

Mei was watching them quietly while she was checking on a few budget proposals. "You seem very adept with Yuzu's work Taniguchi-san" Mei couldn't help but inquire. Seeing Yuzu rely on Harumin feels like a hand is squeezing her heart. Back then, Yuzu would always ask her inputs.

"Oh that's because she usually helps me with my business proposals back in London." Yuzu answered for Harumin.

"Yeah, maybe I should start charging you for my help." Harumin quipped, and Yuzu laughed. They both returned to compiling the documents Yuzu needed to bring back home.

"I see." Mei said quietly.

"Will you be having dinner at the apartment tonight Mei?" Yuzu suddenly asked.

"Unfortunately, I would need to attend to business matters and would be unable to join you for dinner. I'm sorry Yuzu. But we can have dinner some other time, so I can somehow show my gratitude for your help"

"Uhm, okay, sure." Yuzu said, slightly uncertain if it would be alright to be alone again with Mei. Her feelings might betray her. Mei saw the uncertainty on the blonde's eyes, and relented. "Taniguchi-san, would you be free as well?" she turned to Harumin.

"Me? Are you sure you want to invite me as well Prez?" Harumin asked, unsure if she should join.  _I know I said I want to help Yuzu, but I don't want to unnecessarily impose myself on both of them._

"Yes, seeing as you are helping us as well, I would like to also extend my gratitude to you." Mei answered. Her offer was genuine, albeit afterthought.

"We'll, why don't we just have like a reunion dinner. We can invite Matsuri and Himeko, and if the rest if they are available too." Yuzu said instead. Smiling at thought of seeing everyone again.

"That's actually a great idea Yuzucchi. I spoke to Matsuri this morning, and she said she'd be coming back from Kyoto later tonight. She's excited to know that we're here." Harumin seconded.

"I suppose a reunion would be more appropriate" Mei considered this, and nodded eventually.

"When would you want to like this dinner to take place Prez?" Harumin quickly took out her phone.

"I am available the day after tomorrow, if that is agreeable to everyone." Mei offered.

"Great, I'll send everyone an invite. I'll take care on the venue. My designer friend knows the owner of this new restaurant that's gaining popularity now." Harumin smiled widely.

"Ohh, I can't wait to see how everyone is doing." Yuzu smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, for a designer, you sure are indecisive on what to wear" Mitsuko pointed out, shaking her head at the heaps of discarded clothes on the bed, and a few more on the floor.

"Onee! I don't have anything to wear! Gah" Harumin whined.

"It's just dinner, Harumi. Why are you so stressed out?" Mitsuko couldn't help but giggle.

"Some of my designs I had shipped are still in transit. Huhu, I should have went to the mall this morning. Now, I don't have any more time to get a new one."

"How about this one? I bought this not too long ago. This one would look absolutely stunning on you." Mitsuko offered, holding a black spaghetti strap top, and a brown camel faux suede moto jacket.

"Oh that looks pretty! I can pair this with jeans and ankle boots. You're a life saver Onee!" Harumi hugged Mitsuko, ecstatic to find an outfit she could finally wear.

"Please say hi to everyone for me." Mitsuko said, disappointed should couldn't attend.

"Are you sure you can't come? Or maybe you can follow later in the evening?" Harumin pleaded, trying to convince her sister to join.

"I wish could, but I have to go meet with a potential investor. But if we get to finish earlier than planned, I'll be sure to drop by. Let me know if you change venues after dinner, okay?" Mitsuko ruffled her sister's hair. She missed having Harumin home. When Harumin decided to follow Yuzu to London, she initially opposed it. Having your little sister leave home, and live in a different country, thousands of miles away scared her. But when she saw the Harumin's resolve, she eventually relented. Now, looking at her sister pave her way and making a name for herself, pride welled in her so much.

"Yes Onee. I hope to see you later." Harumin said. She's happy that their relationship has evolved compared to when they were younger. When she left for London, Mitsuko has been more open and affectionate to her, despite the distance. They always made it a point to skype each other weekly.

Taking the clothes, Harumin started to get ready.

Back at Yuzu's apartment, the blonde was still hard at work on the remaining documents she took home a couple days prior. Something wasn't adding up. Despite the steady increase in student enrollments, the academy's increase in profit was not aligned. In fact, there were years where profit declined. In an untrained eye, it could pass off as just having higher expenses, but Yuzu had been exposed to this for years. Something is definitely going on. She needed to talk to Mei and Miwa for more documents to be sure. Her phone suddenly rang, breaking her thoughts, and answered quickly.

"Yuzu-oneesan! Where are youuuu?" a voice whined, before she could answer.

"Matsuri? Is this a new number?" Yuzu asked, seeing an unknown number.

"Yeah, I lost mine coming back from Kyoto. You didn't answer my question, where are you?"

"I'm still at home."

"Well get your cute ass here ASAP! You're late already."

Yuzu looked at the time on her phone and was shocked. She had been working for 5 hours straight, and she didn't even notice it.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't notice the time. I'll be there in 30 minutes. Is Harumin there already?"

"Yes, she's with me. Hurry Yuzu-onee!" a giggle was heard by the background and the line went dead.

She checked her phone messages, and saw that Harumin had sent her several messages already. She read through them – three messages reminding her to hurry up, and another telling her that Harumin had been tapped as a resource person by local designers and would be meeting tomorrow. She quickly sent a message that she's preparing and will be on her way and that they should celebrate next Saturday on their usual bonding activity.

I better hurry or everyone will think I haven't changed since high school. Like a whirlwind Yuzu prepared to leave, thankful that she already had her outfit prepared before starting on the files. She chose to use just the right amount of make-up so she can leave quicker. She sent a quick message to her mom reminding that she will be out for dinner, and would be late coming home. After doing a last minute check on her outfit and make-up she made her way out of the apartment.

As she opened the door to the restaurant Harumin had chosen, bouts of laughter could be heard from a group by the left corner. She instantly saw Harumin, with her back towards her busy talking to Matsuri, looking intensely at each other. That looks like a serious conversation, Yuzu noted.

On Matsuri's left was Nene, hands wildly flailing in front of Shiraho and Himeko, who couldn't stop giggling at the flustered girl.

While everyone was busy, she quietly snuck up to the table. As she neared, she leaned towards Matsuri and Harumin and whispered "Hey, leave some fun for me too."

"Yuzu-onee! At last you showed up." Matsuri got up from her chair and hugged Yuzu tightly. "Oh I missed you. You should have visited us at least once you know!" Matsuri scolded. Yuzu smiled and looked at Matsuri, "I'm here now aren't I?"

Matsuri now stood just a few inch shorter than Yuzu, her hair now sporting a softer shade of pink beautifully cascading in big waves. Her blue eyes still piercing as ever. Gone was the clingy middle schooler aura and was now replaced with an alluring quality that could turn heads anywhere she went. "You look so different Suri! If it weren't for your pink hair, I wouldn't have been sure. You look amazing." Yuzu commented looking up Matsuri from head to toe.

"You're not so bad yourself, Yuzu-onee. You're way hotter than before." Matsuri winked at Yuzu.

"I see your cheeky side hasn't changed at all." Yuzu quipped, patting Matsuri's shoulder. "Hi everyone! I'm sorry I'm late." She smiled sheepishly.

"And I see your disregard for punctuality hasn't changed as well Aihara-san." Himeko remarked, trying to look serious. Yuzu blushed on the light jab, "Ah sorry, I was busy with work…", she tried to reason. Seeing that flustered the blonde, Himeko laughed hard, tears started pooling in her eyes.

"I was just kidding Yuzu." Himeko stood up and hugged Yuzu. "I'm glad you finally came back home. This new look suits you."

Yuzu was shocked on the new Himeko. "Thank you. And humor and warmth suits you too Himeko." Yuzu said sincerely, prolonging the embrace more. Just then Shiraho and Nene stood up and joined in on the hug. They stood there hugging each other, and shedding a few tears on the sudden but certainly welcomed reunion.

As all this was going on, Harumin was quietly watching Yuzu. She couldn't help but admired Yuzu's look, who was wearing a cream lapel coat, and a white sundress with rose design. Seeing the blonde reunited with their old friends warmed her heart. She remembered how broken Yuzu was before she left for London, and now standing with them with her natural grace and captivating charm back, gives her so much pride. Her eyes darted to Yuzu's enchanting smile and staying there. She noted how pink Yuzu's lips were. Those pink soft lips… wondering how they would feel on hers.

"Are you picturing her naked?" Matsuri whispered, a side smirk plastered on her face.

"WHAT!?" Harumin shouted, and everyone stared at her. "Ah don't mind me," she waved at them turning to Matsuri and flicked her forehead. "Where the hell did that come from?" she whispered back, making sure no one else could hear them, cheeks blushing furiously.

"Aww come on, I could see you practically undressing her with your eyes." Rubbing her forehead.

"Of course not! I was just, just…" Harumin couldn't finish her sentence. Just what? Imagining kissing Yuzu? Why?

"Trust me Taniguchi-senpai, I know that look better than anyone. I used to look you that way." Matsuri winked. Harumin's eyes darted from Matsuri to Yuzu, and then back. Her brain malfunctioning for a few seconds on the revelations. One, Matsuri's pseudo confession on her previous feelings for Harumin. And two, her own realization that she has feelings for Yuzu. All of her and the blonde's moments together flashing before her. How she can't help but be there for the blonde, even travelling to London. Just then, everything started to fall into place. Yes, she's in love with Yuzu.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yuzu said as she sat down beside Harumin, looking at her curiously.

"I was just telling her how she was looking at y-" Harumin quickly covered Matsuri's lips before she could finish her sentence.

"We were just discussing about everyone's outfits for my designs." She quickly offered and made a threatening look at Matsuri.

"Ohhh, well, do I pass?" Yuzu pouted, and grabbed Harumins arm, prompting a smirk from Matsuri. Harumins face was now beet red, very much aware of Yuzu's body next to her. Thankfully, the moment was broken as waiters started coming.

"What time will Mei-san arrive?" Shiraho asked while their orders were being served. "She said she had just finished her meeting and will be here in about 20 minutes." Himeko responded while helping arrange the food.

Himeko is now a full-fledged stay-at-home mom with her two kids; one six-year-old girl, and the other, a three-year-old boy. Before giving birth to her first child, she was busy managing the local TV station she and her husband put up. When she knew she was expecting, she quickly gave this up to make sure she could raise their baby properly. Being a mom has changed her considerably, now making sure to take things in stride. "She said we could start eating, once food is ready." Himeko smiled.

They were busy catching up on each other's lives. Yuzu learned that Shirapon is now the head of her family business, while her husband focused on expanding the business internationally. Nene meanwhile, was working as an anchor in Himeko's TV station, and now has a rather big following. Matsuri is a director on an online gaming company, and was even featured as an up and coming tech mogul with her numerous hit Virtual MMORPG games.

After talking about their careers, everyone was now so engrossed in telling stories of the past, that they didn't notice Mei was approaching them. Just as Mei was a few feet away, Himeko noticed her. "Mei-mei, you're just in time. Food is ready. We're talking about our most embarrassing high school moments." She laughed lightly.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I'm late. And, please do continue" Mei said, and sat at the only available spot, by Yuzu's right side.

Yuzu was in the act of putting more food on her and Harumin's plate when Mei sat down. She looked at Mei and tilted her head, signaling if Mei also wanted a few pieces of the pork buns. Mei nodded on the invitation, and was rewarded with additional slices of tonkatsu.

Nene was sharing how scared she was at almost being expelled for dying her hair blonde. Yuzu and Harumin laughed at this, instantly recalling how Yuzu wore a wig to school and was unrecognizable. "Mama was laughing so hard at how ridiculous I looked." Yuzu remembered.

As the dinner went on, Matsuri decided to order a round of sake to celebrate the return of Yuzu and Harumin. What was intended for just a round, turned to three, and Mei could already tell that Yuzu was inebriated. Beside her, Harumin was also a bit drunk, but could still hold her own. As she was about to reach for Yuzu to tell her to slow down her drinking, Yuzu leaned towards Harumin's shoulder. Harumin instinctively wrapped her right arm on Yuzu's shoulder and whispered something, to which Yuzu nodded. Harumin took a glass of water and slowly assisted the blonde to drink. Once done, Harumin let Yuzu stay on her shoulder, gently moving her hands up and down Yuzu's back.

Mei's hands clenched on her lap, trying hard to quell the jealousy brewing in her heart. She knew she had no right to feel this way, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to take Yuzu from Harumin and keep her to herself.

"Is Yuzu-chan okay?" Matsuri asked Harumin. "Yeah, she had a little bit too much. Probably too excited that we're back." Harumin chuckled. "Let's let her rest a bit."

"Perhaps I should take her home to rest properly" Mei said with a blank expression. Harumin raised her eyebrow, she was about to say something when Yuzu spoke.

"I'm okay. I-I just need to rest a bit." Yuzu said slurring some of the words. She lifted her head from Harumin's shoulder and added "I also n-need to talk to you Mei about the academy." leaning her head back on Harumin's shoulder.

It was almost 11 in the evening when everyone decided to head home. Yuzu was still dizzy, so Harumin offered to take Yuzu to her home, which the blonde happily accepted. Seeing this, Mei insisted to offer them a ride and reasoned it would be safer than hail a cab.

They were inside Yuzu and Mei's old apartment, with Harumin holding Yuzu's right arm to help her walk towards her bedroom. Mei trailing at the back. Both carefully laid the blonde on the bed. "Thank you Harumin," Yuzu smiled getting comfortable on the bed. "Oh, is Mei still here? I need to tell her something," she moved her head looking for Mei.

"I'm here Yuzu." Mei answered.

"Do you want me to stay Yuzu?" Harumin asked. Now that she knows her feelings for Yuzu, she was more determined to make sure that nothing bad happens to the blonde.

"It's okay Harumin. I know you have an early meeting tomorrow with other designers. Thank you for taking care of me." Yuzu said, holding Harumins arm.

"Alright, I'm heading out. Goodnight Yuzu" Harumin held Yuzu's hand. She turned to Mei "Goodnight Prez."

When Harumin left the room, Yuzu hoisted herself up by the headboard so she could tell Mei what she found. Mei sat at the right side of the bed. She was looking at Yuzu whose cheeks still flushed from the alcohol, her hair a little bit rustled. "Mei, I wanted to tell you that I found something irregular with your documents." Yuzu began to explain. Mei was just looking at Yuzu, her eyes focused on Yuzu's lips as she spoke.

After giving a rundown on what she found, Yuzu waited for Mei to react, and nothing came. When she looked at Mei's eyes looking at her lips her breath hitched. Suddenly she felt so close to Mei, and the alcohol made it more difficult to think properly. "M-Mei?" she said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yuzu" Mei said, and without thinking, she leaned forward taking Yuzu's lips. At first Yuzu was so shocked she couldn't react. When she felt Mei's lips coax hers, she closed her eyes and found herself slowly letting her reservations go.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks Miwa, I appreciate you coming over."

"No problem Yuzu-san. It's always my pleasure to assist you." Miwa replied, bowing as she started preparing to leave.

Yuzu had requested copies of documents on the academies enrollment, department and club budget allocations as well as all the expenses. She had several phone calls the whole day and was now waiting for a video concall with her boss and a client, so she couldn't risk going out. She was thankful that Miwa was available to bring the needed files to her apartment.

After Miwa left, she carefully dissected the information in front of her. She had around thirty minutes to spare before her meeting, so she made sure to make the most of it. One by one, she started sifting through the documents. At ten minutes before six pm, her phone lit up with a meeting notification. She quickly got up, and changed for a more appropriate attire. Once ready, she clicked on the link dialing herself in on the video conference call.

"Hi Yuzu, how are you?" David Evans greeted warmly.

"Good morning there, David. I'm good. I was jet-lagged for a couple of days, but it's all good now. Thanks for asking." Yuzu smiled. Though David is her boss and mentor, he always treated her as a trusted friend. Yuzu will always be thankful that he chose her over many candidates, because as David put it "Your sincerity, determination and charm is a deadly combination in this field."

"Hello Yuzu, when are you coming back?" Robert Stevenson cut in, Yuzu's biggest client. "Though we get to do these video calls, nothing beats having you here."

"Ahh Mr Stevenson, no need to worry. My absence will be all worth it." She confidently answered.

"It better." Robert grumbled, but eyes showed a hint of mirth.

Cutting to the chase, Yuzu proceeded to give a background on the Aihara Academy; its current state, making sure not to leave out the part on the power struggles within the board. Then, she highlighted its potential for growth, given the right resources and approach.

After a lengthy back and forth discussion, Robert leaned back on his chair, fingers lightly tapping the table. He was quiet for a few minutes. Yuzu was sure she presented him an opportunity he couldn't pass up. But the long silence was slowly unnerving her.

"Alright, I like what I'm hearing so far," a sigh of relief escaped the blonde's lips.

"When can you send me a formal proposal? I would also like to speak with the head of the Academy once I receive your proposal." Robert said smiling. Yuzu was about to answer him when he spoke again.

"Dave, please make sure that you don't lose Yuzu to anyone else." He said earnestly. This remark earned a laugh from both Yuzu and her boss. Despite the stature Robert has earned in the business, and his tough businessman reputation, Yuzu earned a soft spot in his heart.

"I'll send you a formal proposal by the end of the week, after mining the data. I hope that will be amenable. I will also inform the Chairwoman on your request." After agreeing on the deliverables, the call was ended.

Yuzu swiveled her chair and stretched her body, hunger starting to set in. Looking around her room, her eyes came upon her bed. Then memories of last night poured in.

"Crap."

Yuzu cursed under her breath, shaking away the thought.

She stood up and headed outside her room, taking her phone and started dialing.

After the sixth ring, "H-Hello?" the voice on the other line answered, out of breath. Yuzu smiled.

"Hey you. Are you running? It's already 7:20 pm, where are you?"

"I'm, I'm at the park. I just needed to clear my head and felt like running was a good idea. Clearly, it's not." Harumin panted, her breath uneven.

"Hmmm. Uhm, want to grab a bite? I'm starving, and you can tell me why you needed to run. It's a win-win." Yuzu spoke, fingers absently tracing the wooden design on the dining table.

"Ah sure, we can meet halfway so it won't be too much trouble. Do you still have a hangover?"

"No, I'm fine. Meet up at the café place we used to hangout in back in the day? I can be there in fifteen minutes. I'll bring you a fresh set of clothes" Yuzu offered, already heading back towards her room. Putting the phone on loudspeaker, she perused through her set of clothes she can lend Harumin.

"My sweet Yuzucchi." Harumin muttered under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"I said can't wait to eat. Uhm, I'll run around a bit more, then head straight to the café, okay?"

"Oh, okay, I'll pack up and see you in a bit. Be careful" Yuzu said and picked up the set of clothes she chose.

Not wanting Harumin to wait, she hurriedly changed clothes, grabbed the bag she prepared and left. As she stepped out the door, cold air hit her face. She wrapped her jacket tighter and quickly walked towards the station.

Thankfully, she arrived at the café a few minutes earlier. Looking around the place, she chose the table by the window, on a far end corner. Just as she was fixing her bag, the door opened and Harumin came in.

"Seriously, a run on this cold weather?" Yuzu said, worried on how Harumin is currently looking – panting heavily, wearing only leg warmers on top of her jogging pants, and a thin jacket.

"I know, I know. Not my finest decision."

"Here, change into this quickly, before you catch a cold. I also have a towel you can use." Yuzu said, fussing beside Harumin.

"Aww, thanks Mom." Harumin joked wanting to ease the blonde's worries. Yuzu looks so adorable when worried.  _But I can't have her worry needlessly_ , she thought. Then she suddenly felt Yuzu's warm hands cup her face.

"Please don't do something that will only hurt yourself." Yuzu said gently. She's not used to seeing Harumin like this.

Closing her eyes, Harumin leaned in to Yuzu's touch _. Just a few seconds. Can I be selfish, and savor this for a few more seconds?_  She opened her eyes, and stood up, took the clothes offered to her to change.

When she returned, Yuzu had already ordered tea, pasta with garlic bread. "You know, maybe it would have been better if I asked you to come over to my place. There, I could have prepared you a hot bath and made you better meal." Yuzu said in a hushed tone, careful not to let the staff hear the last part.

"It's alright. At least we got to visit this place again." Harumin countered. "Remember? This was where we went right after you got expelled" she said lightly.

"You're right. God, it feels so long ago, doesn't it?" Yuzu said, thoughts going back to the past. That was also the time she realized she had feelings for Mei. Then another time Harumin drove her back to school so she could bring Mei to see off her dad.

She was lost in her thoughts when Harumin suddenly asked, "So how did your talk go with Mei last night?" eyes looking at Yuzu earnestly.

"Uhm, ah, it was okay, I guess. I told her I needed a few more files since there's something peculiar with their finances." Yuzu said, a hint of blush slowly spreading to her cheeks.

"Hmm, I see. So you got what you need?" the blush not escaping her attention.

"Yeah, I got the documents just this afternoon. And guess what? Mr Stevenson is interested in investing." Yuzu said, excited at finding an opportunity for the academy.

"I'm not really surprised. You're one of the best closers in your firm Yuzu." Harumin smiled gently, confident in the blonde's capabilities. Yuzu blushed on the compliment.

Both continued their conversation, while finishing their meals. By the time they finished, they realized had already missed a chance to take the last train. So they decided to share a cab instead, seeing their houses where along each other's way.

"Thanks Harumin." Yuzu suddenly said, as Harumin's stop neared.

"For what?" Harumin asked, brows furrowed, thoroughly confused.

"For everything. I wouldn't have been able to get through so much without you." she replied, green eyes looking at Harumin's, softly.

"You know i'll always be here for you Yuzucchi." Harumin hugged Yuzu tightly.

"I'll always be here, as your friend." Harumin added. She kissed Yuzu's cheeks and got out of the car without looking back.

Yuzu sat there, unsure of what to think or feel.  _Friend_. She kept repeating that word in her head, as the car drove off to her destination. That word never tasted so bitter in her mouth.

Closing her bedroom door, Harumin discarded the bag and jacket she borrowed from Yuzu. She lowered herself to her bed, arm covering her eyes as tears started to fall freely.

The same scene she witnessed last night that has been going on in her mind played over and over. Like a broken freaking record. Mei and Yuzu, kissing on the blonde's bed.

"Crap."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ding. The phone beside Harumin lit up, indicating a new message was received.

Knowing who it was, she decided to ignore it and just lay on the bed. The past couple of days have been hell for Harumin. Every night she had been crying herself to sleep. Despite her conscious effort not to, her tears seemed to have a mind of its own and just flowed like there was no tomorrow. All she could do was to try to keep it quiet, afraid her sister would hear her.

She couldn't exactly blame the blonde. It's not like they were in a relationship for her to feel so betrayed. She doubts that Yuzu even knows her feelings existed. How could she?

 _Who would have thought I would find myself in this situation? Realizing I'm in love with my best friend, and get heartbroken the same night because of her complicated relationship with her step-sister/ex-girlfriend._   _If it weren't my story I would have laughed this off,_  Harumin thought. A loud and long sigh escaped her lips.

She closed her tired eyes. A sea of green flooded her mind – with Yuzu standing in the middle; smiling at her, arms outstretched beckoning her. She was slowly drowning in Yuzu's gaze and as she was about to reach her, Yuzu suddenly faded.

She was now outside Yuzu's apartment. Hands lingering on the door that's still slightly ajar, when a cold wisp of air blew over her exposed shoulders making her shudder. She forgot her sister's jacket she wore earlier. She knew she put it at the edge of Yuzu's bed when she helped the drunk blonde lie down.

Walking back inside, she reached Yuzu's bedroom and was about to enter when her world crashed. In front of her she saw Mei lean in on Yuzu, capturing her lips, hands entangling with the blonde's hair. Then she saw Yuzu slowly close her eyes and respond to the kiss.

"Ahhhh–" Harumin inhaled deeply, opening her eyes, unable to look at that scene anymore. She wiped a fresh set of tears and grabbed her phone. She looked at the time – 9:30 am, and opened the unread message. "Did something happen between you two?" Matsuri's message read. The pink-haired girl had been pestering her since the reunion about a certain blonde. She threw her phone back to the bed. She can't deal with this now.

Suddenly her phone rang, and without minding the name of the caller, she answered angrily. "What!"

"Harumin?" Yuzu asked, voice uncertain.

 _Yuzu_. "Ughh," Harumin tried to clear a lump in her throat. She didn't expect to hear her voice. "Hey" she answered, eyes closed, trying not to cry again.

"Uhm it's Saturday. I was just wondering if you're up to meet up later this afternoon, like we said?" Yuzu asked tentatively. When all she heard was silence, she went ahead without stopping. "We said we'd celebrate you getting tapped by the local designers. Remember? And I wanted to unwind too. I've been holed up here at the apartment almost the whole week finishing my proposal."

Silence.

"Plus I wanted to see you" Yuzu whispered, pressing the phone to her ear, straining to hear any response.

Harumin cleared her throat again. "Uhm, how about dinner then?" finally answering. Saying no to Yuzu had always been her weakness, and despite the pain she feels right now, she still couldn't find herself refusing.

"Really? How about we celebrate here? We can cook like we used too. I was planning to do grocery in a bit." Yuzu asked, her tone brighter. Harumin could hear the smile in her voice.  _God, why do you have to be so adorable? I. Must. Resist. Her._

"No prob. I'll be there by six?" Harumin inquired coolly, not wanting Yuzu to hear her voice crack.

"Great, I'll be waiting." Click. The line ended.

Getting up, Harumin beelined to the bathroom to check how she looked. She stood in front of the mirror staring at her own reflection and sighed.  _I knew it. I look awful._ Eyes red and puffy, skin dehydrated from all the crying. She bent down and splashed cold water on her face repeatedly. She needed to put a lid on her emotions, and she needed to do it fast. She went to the tub and started preparing it.  _Everything can be overcome with a nice long hot bath_ , she thought,  _I can do this._

Back in Yuzu's apartment, the blonde finally got out of her room to look for breakfast. Ume was at the kitchen finishing up cooking omurice. Yuzu came behind her mom and hugged her, "Good morning Mama. This smells delicious"

Ume looked over her shoulder and said "You seem to be in a better mood."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" she said, putting her chin on her mom's left shoulder.

"You've been all gloomy the past couple of days. Did something good happen today?" she asked gently. Yuzu always wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Well, I'm done with my proposal." Yuzu answered

"Is that all? Are you sure?"

"Uhmm, Harumin will visit later too. We're celebrating our small wins by cooking dinner later." The blonde confessed, a wide grin on her face.

"Ohh, that's wonderful sweetie. Can you save some for me?"

"Sure mama!" Yuzu nodded, then started setting table for them. She knew her mom would be out again tonight for work and won't be back until tomorrow. When breakfast was done, she set out to make a list of things she needed to buy at the supermarket. She didn't want it to be an ordinary dinner since it's a celebration, but she didn't want it to make it seem like she tried too hard.

 _Ahh, why am I nervous?_ she thought suddenly.  _I haven't seen Harumin these past few days. I wonder if everything is alright._ She still can't get it out of her mind – when Harumin hugged her as Yuzu dropped her off. Something felt different but she can't point her finger on what it was. Shaking her head to clear away her thoughts, she stood up.

"Kobe beef steak! That's what I will make." she exclaimed triumphantly, fist pumped in the air. She'll make the meanest beef steak ever. Her mind set, she hurriedly changed clothes, wearing denim shorts and a loose white shirt. "Mama, im heading out! Want me to get you something?" she shouted, tying her shoe laces. "Sweetie, can you get detergent? We're running a little low. Thank you."

"M'kay. Bye Mama!" she said and went out the door.

The supermarket wasn't as crowded as Yuzu expected, which made it easier for her to get the things she needed and go. Yuzu was at the greens section, cart halfway full choosing which set of string beans to buy, when she bumped into Suzuran. "Shirapon! Fancy seeing you here! Are your brothers here too?" the blonde said, looking around for goon like men with sunglasses nearby.

"Yes, they are at the hardware section buying ropes and nails. We are a bit low in supply." Shiraho said casually, looking at Yuzu closely. "Any special occasion?" she asked, noting the kobe beef in the cart.

"Just dinner with Harumin later." Yuzu smiled, putting the string bean she chose in the cart.

"Yuzupon, you have changed. I like this new version of you better."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was watching you closely, when we had our dinner. And even now. Your aura has changed." Shirapon said quietly. Just as she was about to continue, her brothers came and said they needed to get home ASAP as an emergency required her immediate attention. She quickly bid goodbye to Yuzu and said they should meet-up again to finish their conversation.

Carrying her groceries, Yuzu decided to hail a cab so she can get home faster. Once inside her apartment, she took off her shoes, and said "I'm home" in reflex, even though she knew her Mama already left. Her thought wandered to what Shirapon said.  _I wonder what she meant by that._

It was already past one in the afternoon, so she made her way to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients, grabbing a sandwich as her lunch. Once done, she went around the apartment to make sure it was clean. Seeing everything was in its right order, she went back to her room to check on her emails.

She wanted to know if there was any reply from Mr Stevenson on the proposal she sent this morning.  _No reply yet, he probably hasn't seen it yet,_  Yuzu thought. After a few phone calls, she made her way to the bathroom to shower. She was done preparing just before six pm.

 _Harumin would be here any minute now,_ she fondly thought. Just then, she heard a soft knock come from the main door. Yuzu opened the door and saw Harumin standing outside. A big smile crept on Yuzu's face as their eyes locked. They stood there, just staring at each other for a couple of seconds. Then from the corner of her eye, a head full of pink hair peeked by the doorway.

"Yuzu-onee! Surprise!" Matsuri said, with a sweet smile.

"S-Suri, I didn't know you were coming too." She balked, confused that Matsuri was there.

Harumin saw the mix of surprise and confusion on Yuzu's face. "She was waiting outside my house when I was headed here. She kept insisting to come" The plum-haired girl explained gently.

"Can we come in?" Matsuri asked, clearly having fun.

A blush of embarrassment crept on Yuzu's face so fast. "Ah, ah, yes, yes! I'm sorry, please come in." she tried to recover. When they were inside, Harumin asked what Yuzu had in mind for dinner. "Steak, mashed potatoes and string beans on the side," the blonde replied excitedly.

"Wow, great choice Yuzu-onee." Matsuri said, inspecting the ingredients.

"You can watch the TV while we prepare Suri" Yuzu offered

"No need, I'll enjoy watching you both." Matsuri countered

Yuzu seasoned the meat and heat up the pan coated with butter, while Harumin prepared the side dishes. Since the beef was kobe, it only took a couple of minutes to cook. After cooking three sets, she went to Harumin's side to help her prepare.

Matsuri just kept on watching the two cook and couldn't help but notice the small glances both tried to secretly take from each other. When Harumin had been avoiding her the past couple days, she knew something happened. Seeing her this afternoon confirmed it, with that pained look in Harumin's eyes.

Watching Yuzu steal glances at Harumin, a thought popped in to her head. She stood up, and prepared the table, making sure that Harumin would be seated next to her. When food was served, Yuzu was ready to settle down when she noticed the seating arrangement. Matsuri was already beside Harumin, and Yuzu's plate was conveniently put in front of Matsuri.

"Why don't you sit down Yuzu-onee?" Matsuri asked innocently, smiling.

Yuzu sat down, with a slight frown. They were half way through their dinner when her phone rang.

"Mei?" Yuzu said, excusing herself from the table. Hearing Mei's name, Harumin's head shot up. "What? You're on your way over?" Yuzu said, wide eyed.

 _Can this night get any more complicated than this?_ Yuzu thought, as she locked eyes with Harumin's.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"It's nice to see you again, Mei-san" Matsuri said, elbow propped up on the table cradling her chin, breaking the deafening silence.

"Likewise. I'm sorry for intruding your dinner." Mei bowed while seated beside Yuzu. Having made an impulsive decision to see the blonde, she found herself the one taken aback finding both Harumi and Matsuri at the dining table.

Silence resumed, all four not knowing what do. To say the situation was awkward was an understatement of the century. The tension was so palpable; they could feel it prickling on their skins.

"Have you had dinner, Prez?" Harumi spoke, finally breaking the spell that engulfed them.

"I haven't. I came here straight from the academy."

"Yuzucchi, you still have beef right?" Harumi stood up, heading towards the refrigerator. Yuzu's eyes followed Harumin and after realizing what the plum-haired girl was about to do, Yuzu suddenly stood up. "I-I'll do it Harumin, you should sit down."

Seeing both quietly arguing on who would cook, Mei stood up and wedged between them, taking the tea pot. "It's alright. I'm not that hungry anyway." Mei said, staring at Yuzu, making the blonde blush.

"So, ah, Mei, what brought you here?" Yuzu asked, still flustered with everything that's going on.

"I wanted to discuss with you matters regarding the academy," Mei replied, looking directly at Yuzu. "Among others," she added.

"Aww, is that your subtle way of asking us to leave Mei-san?" Matsuri pouted, standing beside Harumin, hugging her arms.

"No, stay please. We can discuss this with them present right, Mei?" Yuzu said, pleading with Mei.

"That was not my intention, please do stay." Mei said, giving a slight glare at Matsuri.

Yuzu quickly ushered them to the sofa, serving daifuku for dessert she purchased earlier in the day. Matsuri sat beside Harumin on the wide sofa, while Mei and Yuzu each sat on an arm chair, opposite each other.

"So what did you want to discuss, Mei?" Yuzu asked finally.

Mei sighed. She looked at Matsuri and Harumin, and then Yuzu. Knowing that the blonde trusts them, Mei started to explain.

"Yuzu, next week, Ikaru-san has requested the board to convene with the agenda of putting the chairmanship to a vote. He said that he and majority of the board has lost faith in current administration because of the continuous decline in profits. I'm unsure if I can keep this up." Mei's voice cracked on the last sentence.

Mei showing her weakness was rare, to say the least. For her to openly display it now speaks volumes on the problems she has been burdened with for the past couple weeks, maybe months or even longer. Yuzu instinctively went to Mei and sat in front of her. Taking Mei's hands on her own, she gave it a squeeze and said gently "Don't worry Mei, everything will be alright."

"How do you know?" violet eyes, searching for the solace on green ones.

"You have me, and everyone around you. And I never let my clients down." Yuzu said confidently, smiling brightly. Mei was so lost in those comforting eyes, she almost forgot there were other people in the room.

"Yeah, we're here for you Mei-san." Matsuri seconded. Despite their constant banter, Matsuri knew how much the academy meant to Mei. She knew it very well.

"You know; you should look into integrating a course on software development. I can help if you want. I wish I had them back then." Matsuri chuckled, her hand gently squeezing on Harumin's arm. Matsuri could feel the unrest happening on Harumin, and she didn't know what she could do except try to make light of the situation, and help finish it quicker.

Yuzu and Mei looked at Matsuri, "That's a wonderful idea Matsuri! It would fit well with my recommendation to expand the academy by opening a college."

"But Yuzu, we already looked into that and it would be too costly. Plus, we don't have the expertise to do so. There is no incentive for us to expand." Mei countered.

"I know; I saw that in the documents you provided. But, that's why we are working to get Mr Stevenson's buy in. He has established academies in London and the US with centers of excellence for Sciences, Language and Arts. This college will be a gateway for Aihara students to wider opportunities here and abroad." Yuzu explained enthusiastically. "And now, getting a former Aihara academy student, now up-and-coming tech mogul to assist in software development would certainly boost your credibility and strengthen your expertise."

Mouth slightly open and wide-eyed, Mei was thoroughly impressed. Yuzu has never failed to surprise her, even more so now. Yuzu's lack of discipline when she was in high school was replaced with confidence and maturity.

"You are amazing, Yuzu" she couldn't help but say it.

"Ah, thanks Mei," Yuzu said, scratching the back of her neck, flustered from getting a compliment from the former Student Council President.

"Uhm, I was also thinking if you are open to changing the uniform as a sign of a new era for the academy. Harumin would be the best choice. If-if she will be open to it."

Hearing her name mentioned, Harumin sighed, finally looking up to Yuzu. "Sure, anything you need Yuzucchi, Prez," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you Yuzu for the suggestion, and Taniguchi-san for considering it. We can look into it in more detail next time, if you will be available." Mei said overwhelmed for the help she is getting.

"We'd love to stay longer but it's getting quite late, we should probably head home Taniguchi-senpai," Matsuri said, about to stand up.

"Already? Uhm, Harumin, can I talk to you first, please?" Yuzu said, motioning for Harumin to join her to her room. As they were inside, Yuzu suddenly became nervous, unsure on what to say. Oh my God,  _I did not think this through! What am I gonna say really?_

"Yu-" Harumin started to say, when she was cut off by Yuzu.

"I'm sorry Harumin." Yuzu said suddenly, her back towards Harumin.

"For what?" Harumin asked, brows furrowed, unsure where the conversation was going.

"I said we'd celebrate together, but we were barely able to talk to each other," the blonde said, voice low. "I had a different idea on how the night would be."

 _Damnit Yuzu, why do you do this to me?_ Harumin thought, conflicted on what to feel. She already decided to keep her emotions in check, but seeing and hearing Yuzu like this, just confuses her more.

"What did you have in mind we do?" she dared ask, moving towards Yuzu.

The blonde didn't expect that Harumin to follow through with that, and she sure as heck didn't know what to say. She spun around to look at Harumin, and was surprised by the sudden nearness, she gasped audibly.

 _What am I doing?_ Harumin's mind screamed.  _Step back, or side wards, fall down, I don't care. Just don't move forward._ Another step, closing the distance separating them.  _Stoppp!_

Yuzu was unsure what was happening, but her heart started beating fast, breathing becoming uneven. Harumin's closeness was unnerving her. "Uhm, ah, just hang out like we used to?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Is that all?" the plum-haired girl asked, searching Yuzu's eyes for more answers.

"Ahhhmm, m-movie.. watch, a-after?"  _Crap, my words, they're crap! What's happening?_

"Hmm, I see. What movie?" Harumin asked, pleased with Yuzu's adorable meltdown.

When Harumin spoke, Yuzu's eyes slowly travelled down to Harumin's lips and stayed there. Her brain now turned into mush. Without thinking, Yuzu started leaning forward, eyes closing slowly, and her breath held in suspension. She could feel Harumin's breath on her, and when their lips were about to touch, a soft knock came.

"Yuzu" Mei's voice came on the other end of the door. "Mother called your phone, she would like to speak to you."

Yuzu opened her eyes and stepped back. "Al-alright. We'll be out in a bit." Yuzu stammered, reality setting in.  _What was that? Did I, did I almost kiss Harumin?_

"We should go." Harumin smiled, breaking Yuzu's thoughts. Yuzu nodded and they headed out. When they opened the door, Mei was on the other side, holding the phone to her. Yuzu took the phone and answered.

"Mama?"

"Hey darling, I just wanted to tell you I won't be able to come home tomorrow as well. Work has been crazy lately. I'm sorry honey." Ume said softly.

"Alright Mama, don't worry about me. Just be careful okay?"

"You too, see you soon, love you."

"Love you Mama."

When the call ended, Matsuri and Harumin were already by the door, saying that they didn't want to miss out on the last train. Yuzu reluctantly agreed, also unsure on what to tell Harumin with what almost transpired earlier.

Yuzu busied herself with cleaning the dining table, still thinking about what she almost did.

"Yuzu."

"Crap!" Yuzu yelped, almost dropping a plate. "Mei, what are you still doing here? I thought you already went home too."

"You were to engrossed in your thoughts, you didn't even realize I was still here." Mei said, arms crossed.

"Sorry, it's been kind of a long day for me. What's up? Why haven't you gotten home yet?" Yuzu asked, turning back her attention to washing the dishes.

"Yuzu, about the kiss." Mei started.

"K-Kiss? What do you mean? How did you know?" Yuzu asked, flustered that Mei knew about what happened.

Mei balked, unsure how to respond. "It would be difficult for me not to know, I was there."

"But the door was closed." Yuzu whispered, still confused how Mei knew.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry I kissed you." Mei said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Oh, ohhhhh!" suddenly understanding which kiss Mei meant, Yuzu blushed, scrubbing the plates harder.

"I feel like you have been avoiding me for the past few days, so I wanted to apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable." Mei said, sincerely, regretting the effect on Yuzu.

"I have, and I was. Mei, why did you kiss me?" Yuzu said, stopping what she was doing and faced Mei.

"I-I-I don't know." Mei stammered, she looked away as her ears were beginning to turn red.

"Why Mei?" the blonde insisted

"I was jealous." Mei relented

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of you and Taniguchi-san." The raven-haired girl whispered, hoping Yuzu could not hear her.

"What?! You jealous? You're married, Mei." Yuzu was beside herself, anger starting to rise up.

"I know, but when I saw how you two were so close and I, I just lost it. I'm sorry." Mei tried to reason.

"Why would it matter who I'm close with Mei?" Yuzu said, slowly approaching Mei. "Tell me" she said, looking straight at violet eyes.

Mei could see the anger brewing in those lovely green eyes. She hated being the reason for Yuzu's anger. She sighed and answered "You know the answer to that Yuzu."

"I'm not a mind reader Mei. Tell me why?"

"I can't"

"Coward." Yuzu scoffed, and turned to walk away.

Before Yuzu could walk away, Mei reached Yuzu right arm and pulled her back towards her, crashing the blonde in front of her. Mei leaned in to capture her lips, left hand still holding Yuzu's right arm, and her right arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

It took a few seconds for Yuzu's brain to function. Having realized the situation, she broke free from Mei's lips and embrace.

"Get out." She whispered, eyes beginning to water.

"Yuzu." Mei said, hand reaching toward Yuzu's.

"Please get out" Yuzu pleaded.

"Wait, let me ex-"

"I said GET OUT!" Yuzu screamed, tears streaming down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAAAT! You almost kissed?!" Matsuri shouted while walking towards the train station, the cold crisp air blowing her pastel pink hair.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Harumin tugged Matsuri's sleeve to keep the girl from getting more attention, as on lookers and bystanders stared at their direction.

"Technically,  _she_  almost kissed me," she whispered, her cheeks starting to look crimson from remembering the event that took place not too long ago. It was still a shock to her how it happened. Actually, she didn't want anyone to know, especially Matsuri, knowing she wouldn't let anything like this go. She was like a hound always out for blood. But her stupid ass grin wouldn't leave her face and the pink haired girl knew something happened inside Yuzu's room. So Harumin couldn't hold it in any longer and told her what happened.

"I can't believe it. That sly blonde minx" shaking her head, her soft curls gently swaying with the motion. Matsuri chuckled, "to think she almost kissed half of the gang! What the heck."

"Tell me, how did yours and Yuzu happen again?" Harumin suddenly asked, curious on the circumstance that led to that kiss. Back in high school, she was devastated when Yuzu casually told her that Matsuri kissed the blonde. She ended up weeping on the floor for her no longer sweet and innocent Yuzucchi.

"Ahh, welllll. I might have forced myself on her that one time." Matsuri said, hands in front of her, slowly backing away from her friend, as a precaution. Knowing Harumin was in love with Yuzu, she didn't know how the plum-haired girl would react regarding that story.

"To be fair, it was really a long time ago Taniguchi-senpai. Besides, Mei 'took back' that kiss from me." Fingers air quoting for emphasis.

"Oh my God! So Yuzu and Mei kissed, and you kissed Yuzu, and Mei kissed you?" her voice starting to rise. "Was high school a kissing frenzy?" Harumin was shocked.  _Where was I and what was I doing during that time?_

"Oh I was really a different person then, Taniguchi-senpai. I did so many things that I admit I am not proud of" Matsuri said, remembering the time she almost got Mei in trouble by setting her up with a random stranger.

They got to the platform after swiping their train passes at the gate. After boarding the train, they were sitting silently throughout the ride. Sounds of whispers and laughter mixed inside the train, but Harumin paid no mind as her thoughts where elsewhere.

"Taniguchi-senpai!" Matsuri waved a hand in front of her face, catching her attention. "I asked you, what are you gonna do?"

"What am I gonna do about what?" she blinked several times, unsure on what she was being asked about. She looked around, and saw that they she was about four stations away from her stop. Matsuri is one station before hers.

"I mean, what are you gonna do now? After you know, almost kissing Yuzu-chan." Matsuri explained, looking at her earnestly.

"I don't know. I actually don't know." She sighed. "Obviously I'm happy that there's a sliver of hope for me. But at the same time I'm sort of scared now. We're best friends, and stepping over that line, it's scary. There's no going back. You know?" she looked at Matsuri, worry painted over her beautiful face. She couldn't ever imagine a life without Yuzu. Was this really the best thing to do?

"She's the most important person to me. What if I screw it up? What if I lose her in the process?" her head bowed, palms hiding her face, hair tumbling down the back of her hands. A heavy sigh escaping her lips. This was an unchartered territory she was terrified of crossing. At the same time, she knew was hopelessly in love with Yuzu. And the idea of someone else holding her hand, kissing her, or hugging her hurts like a thousand, no a million needles piercing her heart.

"You know, sometimes, things happen because they do. When we overthink it, we actually rob ourselves the opportunity to be happy. You can't win anything if you don't bet on anything." Matsuri squeezed her arm and looked away. "I learned that the hard way," she whispered to herself.

"When did you become so positive about love?" Harumin gazed at Matsuri. Disbelief was the first reaction she had when Matsuri gave that advice, and it was soon replaced with awe. She reached out and pinched both Matsuri's cheeks, stretching them as far as she can. "Where did you hide the real Matsuri!" she laughed.

Matsuri pried Harumins hand, then rubbing her sore cheeks. "Geez, it  _has_  been ten years. People can change." As she said this, an intercom buzzed indicating they were nearing Matsuri's stop. Harumin was thankful that Matsuri was there help her ease a bit of her worries. Though some still remained, but having someone to talk to somehow helped lift her spirit.

Matsuri stood up, ready to disembark at her stop. She was about to walk out the door when she turned to Harumi and said, "Taniguchi-senpai, let's just say I am heavily influenced by someone who believes that you and Yuzu can still be a possibility." She winked, and hurriedly left.

Harumi was too stunned to speak, her eyes just followed Matsuri exit the train, mouth wide open.  _What did she mean? Wait, it couldn't be. Or could it? Her and… No! Really?_ A small smile appeared on her lips.

After leaving the station, her walk home was silent, mind occupied by the thoughts of Yuzu.

* * *

Back in Yuzu's apartment, the blonde was a mess. After Mei left, she wasn't even able to finish the dishes. She just went to her bedroom and wept. She hated that after ten long years, she was still affected like this. She thought she was over Mei, but the pain in her heart now is a testament of the lingering feelings she had for the raven-haired girl. To what extent her feelings were, she did not know. She sighed loudly, turning her face towards the moonlight seeping in through her window. As the light gently hit her face, a steady stream of tears glistened in the dark.

As her tears continued to flow, she turned her body to her right, knees curled and thighs almost touching her stomach, positioned like baby in a mother's womb. Sobs rocked her entire body, her left hand clenching the bedsheet hoping to get some strength, any strength, on anything that she could hold onto. She found her pillow hugged it tight as she could. When her body could no longer hold it in, she wailed aloud.

After hours of crying, her body finally felt too tired and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When Mei got to her home, she gently closed the door and whispered a tired "I'm home." The house was dead quiet as the helpers were already asleep in their quarters. She took off her shoes, haphazardly, and threw her coat on the floor. She wasn't in the right frame of mind nor emotion to care on the minor details. If it were any other day, not one item in her house would be out of place. But tonight, she didn't give any damn.

She slowly dragged her feet towards her study, wanting to get back to work and try to erase the bitter memories she had made that night. Neat piles of papers can be found on her desk, beside her array of pen and pencil holders. She carefully sat down, trying to at least start a semblance of order in what turned to be a chaotic night. Eyes closed, she inhaled and exhaled three big breaths to calm her nerves. As she opened, she took a piece of paper from the stack in front of her.

Reading the first paragraph, she found herself unsure on what she was reading, so she had to reread again. And again. And again. Frustration started building up as what was always her comfort zone – her work, no longer gave her the solace she could count on.

She sighed, and tried to read again the same paragraph. By the fifth word, she suddenly crumpled the piece of paper and threw at her desk. Her breath started to become uneven as all the pent up anger, jealousy and hatred started to rise. She stood up quickly, wanting to take control of it, hands gripping the edge the table, she closed her eyes. Without any preamble, tears started to well. She closed her eyes tighter to fight it, but her resolve finally crumbled. She let out a scream, and her left arm suddenly swung and swept most of the items on top of her table. Pen and pencil clanked on the wooden floor, papers flew in every direction.

Her body fell back to the chair, her hands covering her face, and tears falling freely.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she kept repeating to herself.

All the times that Yuzu had looked at her with devotion and adoration blurred and was replaced by what she saw tonight. The image of Yuzu, looking at her with anger burned in her memory. She had never seen Yuzu look at her like that, save for tonight. She knew she had crossed the line. And now she didn't know what to do to make it right.

"You're. Right. I'm. Such. A. Coward." She took in sharp breaths with every word, shoulders shaking.

Remembering something, she stood up looking for her bag. When she found it, she quickly fished a set of keys. Walking back to her desk, she crouched down and juggled her keys. It took a while for her to find the right key as her eyes were blurred from the tears. Once the key was inside the lock, she wiped away her tears, and opened the bottom drawer. A lone box was inside the drawer, and she carefully took it out even though her hands were trembling. When she opened it, her breath hitched, like it would every time. Inside the box was her irreplaceable treasure.

"Yuzu. I'm so sorry." Mei cried anew, holding the ring in front of her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

'Good morning Yuzucchi. What's your plan for today? (◕ᴥ◕)'

'Morning. Just stay at the house, I guess. Why?'

'Hmm, okay. Lunch? I'll drop by 10-ish. ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ'

'Okay. See you.'

Harumi just stared at her phone, a little bit of worry seeping in. It was unusual for Yuzu to have a very standard reply. And the lack of emoticons made it even more suspicious. She turned off the screen, placed it on her bed, and raised her arms to stretch her upper body. A smile started to form on her face.

Remembering last night's event made her heart start beating faster. She sighed hoping to subdue her emotions. But the image of Yuzu's face so close to hers; their breath sharing the same air, and the feeling of Yuzu's lips almost touching hers, keeps on popping on her mind. A giddy laugh escaped her lips and a blush blossoming on her cheeks, her face starting to heat up.

When she could no longer contain her emotions, she plopped back to the bed, arms above her head. The same stupid ass grin she wore last night was plastered on her face again. She grabbed her pillow and hid her face, squealing into it to muffle the sound. She didn't want to wake her sister. Funny to think that she was just bawling her eyes out for the past few days, and now she was grinning like crazy.  _Yeah, I'm crazy._

"Ahhh!" Harumin sat up suddenly, pillow in front of her. She gave it one last hug and set it aside. She quickly went to her closet to check on what she could wear as her outfit. She wanted to look her best; a mix of being playful yet sweet, innocent yet alluring.

She took out different kinds of garments: dresses, pants, shorts, blouses. One by one she mixed and matched her outfits in front of her mirror. After half an hour of carefully selecting what would best fit what she wanted to convey, she ended with a printed shorts and a loose shirt with lemon design in the middle.

"Ugh! I am a fashion designer!" she exclaimed. "Who can't seem to get her acts together when Yuzu is involved," she added, conceding with a sigh as frustration started to set in. She looked at herself in the mirror and gently slapped her cheeks three times.

She got up and made a signature Yuzu piece sign, and blushed at the thought of Yuzu.  _You got this. Just be yourself,_ she thought and went to clean up the piles of discarded clothes before taking a hot bath. Today, her hot bath was to celebrate the hope that filled her heart and erase the heartaches she felt not too long ago.

After taking a soothing bath, she looked at clock on her drawer that read quarter to nine in the morning. She only had about fifteen minutes to change, so she hurriedly started her regimen. After drying her hair with a blow dry, she took her toner to balance her skin's ph. Then applied essence, a hybrid between a toner and serum to hydrate her complexion. She followed with the serum, eye cream, and then sun screen. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she made a satisfied nod.

It was already 9:05 so she quickly grabbed her green army parka coat and headed for the train station. She had to walk briskly so she could make it to the 9:20 train. Thankfully when she arrived at the train platform, there wasn't much passengers so she made it in time.

Walking up to Yuzu's front door, she held her breath as she knocked on the door. Her heart going overtime, excited to see Yuzu at the same time scared on what her reaction would be. A minute has passed, and the door was still closed. Harumin tilted her head, and knocked again, more loudly than before. Another minute has passed before she heard footsteps walking towards the door.

When the door opened, Yuzu stood in front of her, hair disheveled and eyes all puffy.

"Hey" Yuzu greeted her with a smile. Harumin could see that the smile was a bit forced, and her heart sank, unsure on what happened with Yuzu and Mei after they left.

"Hey, can I come in?" Harumin gently asked.

"Ah, of course!" Yuzu sheepishly said, opening the door to let Harumin in. She watched as Harumin took off her shoes and hang up her coat on the rack.

"Are you okay? You look like crap." Harumin finally said, snaking her arm on Yuzu's shoulders, her inner Mama Harumin kicking in. She had no idea what happened, but she hated seeing Yuzu this way. She made it her mission to make Yuzu smile today. A real, genuine smile. Getting a hearty laugh would be a bonus too.

"Yeah, sorry, I went back to sleep after you called," Yuzu leaned her head to Harumin's right shoulder. In truth she wasn't in the mood to see anyone today, but having Harumin near her gives her comfort and strangely, a peace of mind.

"So what do you want me to cook for you? I can go to the supermarket and pick up stuff you feel like eating." Harumin said kissing the top of Yuzu's head, and made her way to the kitchen. "You can continue to sleep, or you can take a hot bath while I prepare," she continued, her head already peeking inside the refrigerator checking out what she can put together.

Yuzu trailed behind Harumin, "See anything you like?" she asked, thankful that she was not alone today. When she woke up this morning, her body felt like it had been hit by an eighteen wheeler truck over and over. Her eyes hurt from too much crying, she thought it would be shut in completely.

"Hmmm, you want zosui? It seems like you need a pick me up kind of food. I could go buy unagi too," she stood up facing a smiling blonde, albeit a small smile.  _She's smiling, that's a start._  Relief washed over her seeing that the blonde was starting to loosen up.

"That sounds wonderful. I can go with you to the supermarket, you know." Yuzu offered.

"It's alright. You look like you could need a really good soak in the tub." Harumin chuckled, ruffling the already messy hair of the blonde. "It's starting to be oily." She added, now openly laughing at Yuzu.

"Geeez, you're mean!" Yuzu retorted, playfully swatting Harumin's hands. Embarrassed from the comment, she started walking back to her room to prepare the bath.

"Yuzucchi, I'll be heading out now, be back in a bit okay?" Harumin shouted, already by the door, getting her shoes on.

"Okay, be careful!" Yuzu shouted back, her head peeking out her bedroom door. "You can still text me, I'll bring my phone in the bath just in case. You have the keys right?"

"Yes, mom! Bye!" Harumin said, and closed the door.

A loud sigh escaped Yuzu when she got in the bath she prepared. Slowly, the tension in her body started to ease away. Her mind wandered back on the events last night, remembering what happened between her and Mei.  _What was Mei thinking? I really don't understand her._

Her fingers went up to her lips. It felt like a déjà vu. Mei again initiating kisses, and Yuzu being affected by it. Her head plopped back on the tub. Her mind still continued to remember last night's event, and it suddenly brought her back to when she and Harumin talked in her room. It almost slipped her mind since she was so preoccupied with Mei.

Harumin's face popped in her mind, seeing it so close to hers, their lips almost touching. She slowly opened her eyes, hand going over to her thumping heart. What would have happened if she kissed Harumin? Yuzu gulped, she could feel her body tingling, heat spreading all over.

She quickly got out of the bath.  _What the hell. The heat from the bath's affecting me._

She decided to take a cold shower for good measure. Checking the time, she had been in the bath for more than twenty minutes. She was unsure if Harumin had come back from the buying groceries. She hurriedly changed, towel hanging on her shoulder, as she went out of her room.

The apartment was still quiet when she went out, so she started to prepare the ingredients and pans they can use to cook for zosui and unagi. It had now been 35 minutes since Harumin left, and Yuzu started to worry. The store was just about a 5-minute walk from the apartment, so what was taking her so long to come back. Yuzu looked at her phone and found that there were no calls nor text.

When another five minutes passed by, and Harumin still hasn't returned, she couldn't sit around any longer. She swiftly took the spare key hidden in a drawer by the kitchen countertop and was quickly out of the building. She was headed to the store when she saw Harumin a few steps away, talking to some guy. She noticed that the guy was carrying the grocery bags Harumin had purchased and they were in a deep conversation that Harumin barely noticed Yuzu was in front of her.

"Where have you been?" Yuzu said, a hint of irritation on her voice.

"Hey Yuzucchi. What are you doing outside? And your hair is still wet!" Harumin exclaimed, running towards Yuzu.

"What took you so long?" Yuzu pressed, not minding the questions thrown at her.

"That would be my fault. Sorry, I held up Harumi," The guy said, bowing in front of Yuzu.

"Who are you?" Yuzu bluntly said, more annoyed now that the guy was interfering their conversation.

"Oh, this is Kaito-san. He's the head of the organization for local designers here." Harumin said, smiling at Kaito. "Kaito-san, this is Yuzucchi."

"Good morning Yuzu-san. I have heard so many stories about you" Kaito bowed again, a smile forming on his lips.

Harumin blushed on this, while Yuzu's annoyance grew more with every passing second. "Have you known each other long?" she asked looking at Harumin.  _Who is this guy? And why are they so familiar with each other?_

"Kaito-san contacted me just last week, when he learned I came back here." Harumin explained.

"I was following her career when she was still in London. I was planning to ask her to be our main speaker and sponsor her return here, but it was just my luck to find out that she actually decided to come home." Kaito further explained, looking at Harumin.

"I see." Yuzu simply said, brows still furrowed. Seeing the guy talk so casually with Harumin just rubs her the wrong way.

"Yuzucchi, you're shaking. Let's go inside before you catch a cold." Harumin said, noticing the blonde's trembling arms.

"I'll help bring your groceries up." Kaito offered.

Yuzu extended her arms forward, trying not to shake. "Thank you for the offer, but I'll take them." She said, looking at Kaito straight in the eyes.

"I understand," Kaito said, chuckling as he handed the items to Yuzu.

"Thank you for assisting Harumin." Yuzu bowed, and quickly spun around walking back towards her building.

Harumin was glued to the spot, uncertain on what exactly happened. She has never seen the blonde act so snobbish and curt to someone, that it felt like she was in a twilight zone. Yuzu had always had the bright, cheery and warm personality, and this was something so new for Harumi.

"I'll see you next time Harumi," Kaito said, his eyes smiling. "You should really go after her" he added, patting Harumin by the shoulders.

"Ah yes, I'm so sorry about that." Harumin said, still blushing from the exchange earlier. She ran back to the building, trying to catch up to Yuzu. The blonde was by the elevator, waiting for Harumin. They were already inside the apartment, but not a word was exchanged between them. Harumin was still clueless on what exactly happened, so she just went about starting to cook their lunch. Yuzu then came back to the kitchen to help, after adjusting the heater.

"Yuzu?"

"Yes?"

"Are you angry at me?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Yuzu sighed. She didn't know what came over her, and as the minutes pass by, she felt more and more like an idiot on how she reacted. "I'm sorry I was rude to your friend. I don't know what got over me" She offered sincerely, sniffling a bit.

"I'll tell Kaito-san." Harumin said, adding the cooked rice, garlic, ginger, carrots and mushroom in boiling stock and dashi.

"Why did you go outside without a jacket and your hair still wet?" Harumin said, finally looking at Yuzu.

"I was worried something might have happened to you since you took so long to come back." The blonde said, voice low.

Harumin approached Yuzu, her hand reaching the blonde's forehead brushing the blonde hair to the side, leaning in her forehead to touch Yuzus. "While its cute that you worried about me, but you running outside in that weather was not a bright idea. Look at you."

The feel of Harumin's skin on hers sent a tingling sensation to Yuzu's body, and spiked her temperature.

"You're getting hotter." Harumin said, her breath tingling Yuzu's skin.

Yuzu's throat went dry and she couldn't respond. Remembering the kiss they almost shared last night kept shouting in her mind. Her breath started to become uneven and heavy, and as she was going to reach Harumins back, Harumin broke the contact. She turned away from Yuzu and went back to the boiling pan making sure it wouldn't burn, then letting it simmer.

The lost skin contact awoke Yuzu from her trance. She gulped and stepped forward, now just a few feet behind Harumin.

"I'm sorry." Yuzu said suddenly, throwing any caution to the wind.

"Hmm? Sorry for what?" Harumin asked turning towards Yuzu.

"For this." Yuzu said, reaching Harumin's arm pulling her towards the blonde, crushing her lips with Harumins. Her right arm encircling on Harumins back, locking her in an embrace.

The feel of Yuzu's soft lips was like nothing Harumin had imagined, and she let herself get swept in with it. She also leaned in, coaxing Yuzu to open and her tongue in. Yuzu complied and as their tongues danced, and hands seeking more contact, everything else around them faded away.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait, wait," Harumin panted, breaking off the kiss for a few seconds. Yuzu whined at the loss of contact, and the blonde tightened her hold on Harumin's waist, keeping her from moving away.

The show of possessiveness from Yuzu earned a chuckle from Harumin, as she tried to reach back towards the stove. "God, you're cute," she said and quickly pecked on Yuzu pouting lips. She swiftly turned off the stove and did a quick scan, making sure that the food was still edible.

She turned back towards Yuzu, and her breath caught in her throat. Yuzu was looking straight at her, those beautiful emerald eyes now clouded with desire. Harumin's hand reached towards Yuzu's face, thumb gently stroking her cheek. Amber eyes held green ones as Harumin's thumb travelled down, finally resting just below Yuzu's lips. She ever so slowly ghosted her thumb on Yuzu's soft lips, causing a sharp inhale from the blonde. Harumin's heart is doing serious overtime, as it beat like crazy, making her feel like she could just burst any moment.

Harumin reached her other hand towards Yuzu's nape and she gently tugged the blonde towards her, not wanting to spare another second doing anything other than kissing her. Yuzu wrapped her arms around Harumin's waist and pulled her in, deepening their kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. A mix of muffled moans and contented sighs could be heard across the kitchen.

Time seemed to stand still for both, their hands grasping each other, seeking more contact. Harumin's left hand leaving Yuzu's nape, slowly trailing down the blonde's upper body, lightly touching Yuzu's full breast, grazing an already tout nipple. Another moan came from Yuzu, and she lowered her hand to Harumin's behind pulling it in for more contact.

Not breaking the kiss, Harumin gently moved forward, taking Yuzu with her until the blonde's back felt the edge of the dining table. Feeling bolder than ever, Harumin reached down at the back of Yuzu's thighs and lifted her on the table. Once settled, her hands travelled up, feeling the length of Yuzu's smooth thighs along the way, until she found the hem of Yuzu's shirt and slipped her hands inside.

When Yuzu felt Harumin's hands on her skin, a new sensation rippled in her core. Her breathing becoming shallow pants, as she slowly opened her legs, wrapping them on the Harumins waist.

"Yuzu." Harumin said, panting heavily, in between kisses. She still couldn't believe what was happening, but she wouldn't want to say anything about it now, fearing Yuzu might pull away.

"Mhmmm" was all that came out of Yuzu, as she trailed wet kisses on Harumin's neck. Harumin couldn't stop her moans, and she instinctively pushed her hands up, cupping Yuzu's breasts, her thumbs stroking back and forth the already hard nipples. Wanting to feel the real thing, Harumin up hiked Yuzu's bra for more access.

"Grrghhhhhh" Yuzu's stomach suddenly grumbled.

Harumin's hand froze, while Yuzu, who was busy sucking on Harumin's neck stood still. Yuzu's slowly looked up to Harumin, and she saw Harumin's shocked expression. "Was that your?"

Yuzu blushed so hard and Harumin burst out laughing at the awful timing and Yuzu hugged Harumin not wanting to look at her.

"Oh my God, I'm so.. I'm so sorry" she said, hiding her face on the crook of Harumin's neck from embarrassment. Her face flush with shame at the unexpected mood killer.

Harumin was still giggling when she tenderly lifted Yuzu's face, and looked her gorgeous eyes. "Your timing sucks," she said trying to make a serious face.

Yuzu's eyes widened and she playfully swatted Harumin's arm then hid her now beet red face. Harumin laughed and she cupped Yuzu's face. "I'm kidding. We should eat before we pass out" she said, stroking the blonde's cheeks, and kissing the tip of her nose. She helped Yuzu down the table, and went to the kitchen to ready food, while Yuzu prepared the table.

Reaching the stove, Harumin held her hand on her chest. She could feel her heart was still beating like crazy, her insides still riled up from their intense make out session. She then stared at her hands, she could still feel Yuzu's supple breast, and her breathing becoming heavy again, renewing her arousal. She had to physically shake her head to get out of the clouds.  _Holy crap. I want her so bad. But I don't want to make a mistake and scare her off. If I tell her I love her, she might freak out. But she kissed me first, so what does this mean?_

"Hey, are you okay?" Yuzu said, her head tilted to side, watching Harumin's expressions.

Yuzu's soft voice took her out of her thoughts. "Of course, let's eat?" she said quickly, not wanting to be found out, as she took the zosui and placed it at the table, and sat down opposite the blonde. Yuzu's brows furrowed, and she took her bowl and stood up, while Harumin's confused eyes followed her moves.

Yuzu walked towards Harumin and placed her bowl beside Harumin's. Before she sat down, she leaned towards Harumin and gently kissed her lips. "What's going through your mind?" she whispered, looking at Harumin earnestly.

"Yuzu"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going to happen to us?"

Yuzu took a while before she could answer. "To be honest, I don't know yet. But, I want you to know that I don't regret kissing you." Yuzu said, unsure how the conversation will go. When Harumin was still silent, panic started to settle in. "Do you?"

"No, of course not!" Harumin answered quickly, grabbing Yuzu's hands. She didn't want Yuzu to think that she regretted it or that she didn't want it to happen. God knows she does. The line that she was so scared to cross just yesterday was now so blurred, she doesn't know what's what anymore.

Yuzu smiled at the Harumin's immediate reaction. "Well, that's a relief," she said, and sighed for a more dramatic effect. Seeing Harumin's face, still worried, Yuzu straightened and held her hands tighter and said "I meant it when I said I don't regret it. But, I don't want to mess up what we have."

A mix of confusion and worry crossed Harumin's face in a split second, and she tried to hide it by looking away. She wanted to back away, afraid of what Yuzu might say. Her fear of being vulnerable and getting rejected started to bubble up.

Yuzu saw it, and she dragged her chair nearer to Harumin. "No, wait, please don't misunderstand" she said as reached Harumin's cheeks to turn her face towards hers. She bit her lower lip, not wanting to make things more confusing.

"Relationships, I feel like, I have bad luck with it. You know?" she started, looking down. "I haven't exactly had a great record with it" she scoffed. Remembering her failed relationships, she dropped her hands on her lap, and clenched it tightly.

"Yuzu don't.." Harumin started to say, holding Yuzu's clenched hands.

"No, it's true. You've been there. You saw all of my failed relationships. Whether I give my all, or save some or a lot for myself, none of it worked out." Yuzu smiled sadly. It wasn't a secret with Harumin how devastated she was when Mei broke up with her, through a letter at that. Despite giving her whole heart, she was still set aside. Duty and upholding the family name outweighed in value more than what she could offer Mei, her love.

So when she was in London, and she liked someone, she reminded herself to keep some love for herself. But because the feelings were never really like what she felt with Mei, it always paled in comparison. She ended up being the one who hurt those that cared about her deeply, without her meaning to.

"But that wasn't your fault" Harumin reasoned.

"I don't know about that. I have hurt people too." She said with a sad expression. "I just.. I just don't want to mess this up. You're a very important person in my life, and I don't…" Yuzu's voice broke on the last part, and all she could do was squeeze back Harumin's hands. Thinking about how she could lose Harumin too, she couldn't even say it out loud.

Harumin pulled Yuzu's right hand and kissed her palm gently. "Hey, I'm here," she said leaning her cheeks on it. "I'll always be here, no matter what" she assured Yuzu.

"Can we just take things at our own pace?" Yuzu asked, placing a soft kiss on Harumin's forehead, then looking at Harumin's amber eyes. "I don't want to rush things. Not with you."

"Okay" Harumin said, drowning in Yuzu's gaze. Once again she found herself unable to resist anything that Yuzu asked. It's like those emerald eyes are her own personal kryptonite. These feelings are all new to Harumin and it frightened her. How much she cares and loves Yuzu. How vulnerable she is and how much she can be when things involved Yuzu. She wanted to ask what happened the night before, why Yuzu's eyes were all red and puffy. But she was also scared of what the answer might be.

Harumin never really had a real relationship. When she was in high school, she was always focused on her friends, her family, and her fashion. Matsuri was the closest she could say as a like/love interest. But she always thought that Matsuri was just getting kicks out of her reactions, being so mischievous and a natural born prankster. It was just recently that she learned of Matsuri's feelings for her back then. When she was in college, there were a few who wanted to go out with her, mostly boys. But she really didn't mind any of them, she was more focused on her studies since it delved in her passion. And she was focused on helping Yuzu.

Thinking about it now, no wonder she never really had a relationship. Because she was content being near Yuzu. But now, things have sort of changed. No, strike that, things changed drastically. Now that she knows she's in love with Yuzu, she wants more. But, how much more could she ask? So many questions popped up on her mind, questions she wanted to ask but dared not to.

"Now, we can really start to eat?" Yuzu said breaking the mood, and Harumin nodded, as she started taking sips from the soup.

It was already around eleven in the morning when they finished their meal. After cleaning up their dishes, Yuzu decided to check if they there were good movies on the TV. She wanted to spend more time with Harumin. When she found a good light romantic comedy, she quickly set up the living room so they can cozy up and watch it.

Instead of using the sofa, they decided to put pillows on the carpet, and used the front of the sofa as a backrest, and covered themselves with blankets. The movie had just ended when Yuzu's phone rang. Peeking at Harumin's face that was leaning on her shoulders, she saw that Harumin was sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake her up, she grabbed a pillow and carefully replaced her shoulder with it. She lightly kissed the top of Harumin's head before she stood up to answer the call.

"Hello. Mr. Stevenson? It's quite an early call from you. Is everything alright?" Yuzu said, when she quietly slipped into her bedroom. It was around four thirty in the morning in London.

"Hi Yuzu, yes, everything is alright. I went over the proposal you sent. My apologies on calling on a rather odd hour. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be on a flight tonight going to Japan. I'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon. I would like to meet with the Chairwoman of the academy, Mei, to go over it." Robert said, excitement evident on his voice.

Hearing Mei's name, Yuzu's heart did a double take. She wasn't exactly too keen on seeing Mei right now, with what happened last night. "That's great news. I'm glad you found the proposal worth looking into," Yuzu replied, putting in more enthusiasm to mask the dread on the upcoming meeting.

"Well, you never really failed me on these things, Yuzu. And I saw great potential on this opportunity." Robert said sincerely.

"And your kind words never failed to make me blush." Yuzu teased, and Robert laughed aloud. "When would you like to meet the Chairwoman?" Yuzu asked, bracing herself on the answer.

"I'll be arriving at around six in the afternoon, your time tomorrow. Can we meet for dinner at eight PM? I'll have my assistant send you the details." Robert said.

"That would be wonderful. I'll check with the Chairwoman and get back to you as soon as I get her confirmation." Yuzu said, already writing down the details on the piece of paper on her desk. "Would this be a private meeting with her?" she dared ask, hoping against hope that she could get herself out of it.

"Now, why would I want that? Of course you need to be there." Robert said, chuckling. "I hope to see you both tomorrow."

"Yes Mr Stevenson. Good night." Yuzu said, and hung up the call.

Sighing loudly, she dialed a number, and waited for the line to be picked up.

"H-Hello?" the person on the other line said, after a couple of rings.

"Uhm, yeah. I know it's sudden, but could we meet tomorrow, Mei?" Yuzu said, leaning on the desk for support.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, eight PM tomorrow night. Mr Stevenson would like to meet with you regarding the academy." Yuzu nodded on the phone, as if Mei was in front of her.

"Yeah, I'll be there too. I know. Thank you and I'll let him know your confirmation. I'll send you the hotel details when I get them. Sorry for calling all of a sudden, Mei. Bye." She sighed loudly as the call ended.

It was awkward, considering what happened the night before, and Yuzu can't help but feel bothered about it. She wants things to get better between them, but at the same time, seeing Mei anytime soon could just make things more complicated. She sighed again, Gah! Get it together Yuzu!

Yuzu quickly sent an email to Robert confirming the meeting. She checked her inbox If there were other emails from her other clients or officemates that needs her immediate attention. Seeing that there were only a couple, and none of them were that important, she made her way back to the living room.

Harumin was still sleeping peacefully, now hugging the pillow Yuzu left her with. She lithely slipped back on the makeshift bed, trying her best not to wake the sleeping beauty. She propped herself on her elbow quietly watching Harumin's sleeping face. A few strands of hair have fallen in front of Harumin's face, and Yuzu gently swept them up, stroking Harumin's face in the process.

With the faint touch, Harumin creased her brows and wrinkled her nose. Yuzu had to restrain herself from giggling too much at the cute expression she just witnessed. She always found Harumin beautiful, who wouldn't, but now Harumin just positively radiated in her eyes. She kept brushing the tip of her finger on Harumin's nose. A small whimper escaped, and Yuzu bit back a laugh but her body was shaking so bad from suppressing it and woke Harumin instead.

Harumin slowly opened her eyes and saw Yuzu shaking, her hand covering her mouth. "Yuzu" she called, and when the blonde froze, realizing that she had woken up Harumin. Harumin grabbed a pillow and right smacked the face of Yuzu. The impact knocked Yuzu back to the makeshift bed, and she stopped moving.

"Yuzu?" when no response came, she gently rocked Yuzu's body.

"Yuzu! Don't kid around please." She kept nudging the blonde's motionless body. A minute has passed and Yuzu still has yet to move.

Now Harumin was really terrified that she hurt Yuzu, so she quickly got up to her knees to try and lift Yuzu's head to check for any injuries. When she lifted Yuzu's head, she felt small spasms shaking the blonde's body, she quickly laid her head on top of Yuzu's chest to check her heart beat. Feeling Harumin's head on her chest, Yuzu couldn't keep it in, and burst out laughing.

"What! Hey, that was mean!" Harumin frowned, when she realized Yuzu had made a prank on her, but her worry slowly starting to fade away.

"I'm sorry" Yuzu said, hugging Harumin. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little bit. I thought I hit you so hard and something bad might have happened," breaking free from the hug. "Are you really okay?" Harumin sat up as checked Yuzu for any physical injuries.

"Yeah, sorry. You just looked so cute when I tickled your nose." A new giggle bubbled in Yuzu, and she bit back her lip to stop.

"Oh, shut up." Harumin flicked the blonde's forehead, rather strongly, and Yuzu winced in pain. "Oh crap, sorry! I didn't mean it to hit you that hard. I'm sorry." Harumin hugged Yuzu's head, trying to hug away the pain.

"Hmmmmmm" Yuzu breathed out, and sank herself deeper in the hug. "I could get used to this." She added, content with her current position, enveloping her hands around Harumin's waist.

Harumin blushed at the sensation of Yuzu's face on her boobs, and she tried her best not to get, ugh, how should she put it… aroused. Trying not to think about it, caused her to actually think about it more. Her heart beat furiously and she silently prayed it would settle down so Yuzu couldn't hear it.

"Your hearts beating so fast." Yuzu noted, embracing harder. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No" Harumin whispered hoarsely, now absolutely red from ears to her neck. Her heart beat faster. I swear, if this goes on I might actually explode.

"Remember when we were in high school?" Yuzu started, pressing her palms at Harumin's back. "We were at a cafe. I was in such a worried state about school and Mei. You hugged me then, and you told me that no matter what happens you'll always be there to comfort me. "

Yuzu slowly looked up, and met Harumin's amber eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harumin breathily asked.

"For everything. Most of all for being you." Yuzu said staring into her eyes, and Harumin felt like the blonde was looking into her soul too. Warm sensation spread all over her body, and all she could hear now was the rampant thud of her heart. Before she knew it, her head leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched, it was different from their previous kiss. This kiss was both tender and sweet, and her heart soared.

Yuzu's hand reached up to Harumin's nape, and pulled her down without breaking the kiss. Yuzu's tongue swiped at Harumin's lower lip, seeking entry, and Harumin complied. Harumin moaned as she leaned in, the kiss getting hungrier and more intense. Harumin's right elbow propped up beside Yuzu's head for support, while her left hand gently traced Yuzu's collar bone then rested on the blonde's chest. She kneaded the left breast and felt the nipple turn hard, fast.

Yuzu groaned at the sweet pleasure she was getting, her core tightening like a coil. Wanting to make Harumin feel the same way, she slipped her hand inside Harumin's shirt and slid her palm from Harumin's waist to the flat abdomen. Her palm stopped just below the boobs. She broke the kiss and whispered "take it off."

Harumin panted, her breathing still uneven as she looked down on Yuzu. She raised her brow on the blonde's order. The small dare from Harumin made Yuzu blush so bad, but her growing desire overpowered her embarrassment and she bit her lips before saying "Please?"

Harumin's restraint snapped, and she gave the blonde a long fervent kiss, making Yuzu moan deeply. She broke off the kiss and straddled Yuzu's waist, and the blonde's hands automatically went to Harumin's thighs. Harumin crossed her arms in front of her and slowly lifted up the garment, keeping her eyes locked on Yuzu's.

Just before she was able take the shirt off of her head, she felt Yuzu move under her. The blonde's hands moved up feeling Harumin's thighs then her small waist and up to her torso until she helped Harumin finally lift her shirt off.

"Anything else?" Harumin asked boldy, her eyes now half lidded, full of desire.

"Yes." Yuzu replied, lowering her head on the valley between Harumin's full breasts, gently kissing it. "I want all of you." she declared, her hand unclasping the hook, letting the straps fall.

Harumin gasped as Yuzu sucked on her nipples, her head snapping back from the intense pleasure. Ahh that feels good!, she thought. Then she heard Yuzu chuckle and she realized she said it aloud.

"How about this?" Yuzu said, blowing into the nipple then teasing it with her tongue.

"Nghnnnnn" was all that Harumin could say, her senses all tangled up.

"I can't hear you." Yuzu teased, her left hand now kneading the other breast, while she sucked the other. "Tell me," she coaxed.

"Nghn.. Yes, t-that feels ahmazinggg," the last word hitched as Yuzu was now showering her with wet kisses, traveling up to her neck. The feel of Yuzu's soft, wet lips and tongue sent shivers down her spine, and burning her core.

She suddenly pushed Yuzu down back on the pillows. "I can't have you having all the fun, now can I?" she said, answering the confused look Yuzu was giving her.

Harumin pushed Yuzu's top, revealing flat abs and she peppered it with small kisses. Yuzu moaned and arched her back, wanting more contact. Yuzu's hand reached Harumin's head and she gently tugged, wanting her to go higher.

Feeling Yuzu's need, she kissed and licked from the navel to base of Yuzu's bra. She reached at the back to undo the clasp, while Yuzu lifted her back to give her more access. Once the hook was off, Harumin lifted the bra and unceremoniously cast it aside. She cupped Yuzu's soft mounds, and licked the valley in between.

"Ahhhhhhhh" the sensation all of over Yuzu's body was driving her crazy. Her hands fell beside her head, grabbing the pillows. Her head spun harder when she felt Harumin's mouth closing in on her nipples. The core between the blonde's legs throbbed harder.

Harumin repositioned herself so she could kiss Yuzu, amazed at the reaction she elicited from the blonde. Her tongue danced with Yuzu's, and her hand weaved on a set of blonde hair. Yuzu snaked her arms on Harumin's neck pulling her in, their chests pressing against each other. Yuzu's knee instinctively went up between Harumin's thighs, making her groan.

"Yuzu" Harumin panted, unable to hold it in any longer.

Yuzu grabbed Harumin's back and butt and flipped her over. "I got you babe." Yuzu whispered, kissing Harumin's neck, tongue sealing the mark she made. She lowered her hand slowly, feeling the curves on Harumin's body. Her hand rested on Harumin's shorts, unbuttoning it. Harumin gasped, hugging Yuzu tighter as she felt Yuzu's hand cupping her sex. She was positively drenched now, and feeling Yuzu's hand just sent her over the moon.

She groaned aloud, almost like a growl. The knot in her stomach growing stronger with anticipation. Yuzu slipped her hand in. "Baby, your soaked" Yuzu whispered on Harumin's ear, licking the lobe. She moved her middle finger up and down the wet slit. "Is this for me?" Yuzu teased, pushing her palm on Harumin's throbbing nub, while slicking her finger on the entrance.

"Yuzu, please." Harumin pleaded, literally going crazy with the never ending teasing.

"Will you do something for me?" Yuzu peppering Harumin's jaw with small soft kisses.

"Nghn. Aa-anythingghhh"

"Lift your pretty butt please." Harumin complied quickly. "Pull your shorts and panties down." The garments were discarded in what felt like less than a second. Yuzu chuckled at the earnest reaction, Harumin's face, begging for release. Yuzu lowered herself, feeling Harumin's soft smooth skin on her fingers. Her hands rested on Harumin's thighs, as Harumin slowly opened her legs looking at Yuzu.

Seeing Harumin's rosy flesh in front of her, Yuzu bit her lower lip, her tongue licking the lip inside her mouth. She lowered her head, and inhaled the magnificence of Harumin's core. She gave a long lick on Harumin's entrance, and Harumin's head fell back on the pillows, moaning Yuzu's name so loud the neighbors could have heard her. But hearing Harumin's saying her name ignited her further.

"That's it, sing for me baby." Yuzu said, lapping on all the crevices, holding Harumin's thighs.

"Ahhhh, yessss. Nghhnnnnn" Harumin had the back of her right on covering her mouth to lessen her pants. "Yuzuuuu" her back arching for more contact. Feeling Yuzu's tongue going inside her, she gasped and her left hand went to Yuzu's head holding the blonde, while her hips met every thrust from Yuzu's tongue.

"Fuck yessss" Harumin whimpered, her hair now wet with sweat, stuck on her forehead.

Yuzu felt Harumin's insides clamp down on her, nearing her climax. Yuzu stopped, and looked at Harumin. The sudden loss of contact rocked Harumin's world, and a whine escaped her throat. Without breaking eye contact, Yuzu slipped two fingers inside, and saw Harumin's eyes roll back from intense pleasure, just before she closed them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" was all that Harumin could say. Her whole body taking over her mind. Every thrust that Yuzu made, Harumin met, and her back arched desperate for release. She was already at the cliff, ready to jump off, when she felt Yuzu's mouth clamp on her nipple, and the cliff she was on suddenly crumbled. Her body sang with a long and beautiful orgasm.

Letting Harumin ride out her orgasm, she kissed the nipple and gave it a final lick on the tip. Harumin's body went limp and Yuzu gently took her fingers out, licking the juices clean. Yuzu laid beside Harumin, and she felt Harumin open her arm, embracing her in. As she put her head on Harumin's chest, she felt her body relax beside Harumin. Listening to Harumin's heart beat slowing down was rather comforting. And she relished that moment.

A few minutes passed, and Harumin's hand ran up and down on Yuzu's back. She slowly lifted her and and kissed the top of Yuzu's.

"So.." Harumin started.

"Hmmm?" Yuzu hummed, perfectly content in that moment.

"So, baby huh?" Harumin teased, remembering how her heart skipped a beat hearing Yuzu call her that.

Yuzu blushed, mentally flicking her forehead for losing herself in the moment, and saying something stupid. "Err, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Harumin asked

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable calling you that?" Yuzu asked

"Of course not" Harumin quickly answered, holding Yuzu's chin, asking the blonde to look at her.

When their eyes met, "I quite like it." Harumin added. Yuzu's eyes went wide, and a big smile broke on her face. The smile that could melt any heart.

Yuzu leaned in to kiss Harumin, when she heard the sound of key's being inserted in the front door. Her eyes went wide at the realization that her Mama had come home earlier than she expected.

"Baby get up, Mama's home" Yuzu said, gently nudging Harumin. Harumin sat up quickly, terrified at their current state of undress. She scanned her eyes, looking for her clothes, panic setting in.

"I can't find it" she said under her breath, as she heard Ume oba-san say "I'm home", and another voice was heard, but she couldn't quite figure out who.

"Baby, I can't find my underwear" Harumin hissed, now absolutely scared being found buck naked.

Yuzu chuckled at how cute Harumin looked but quickly sobered up when Harumin glared at her. "Don't worry babe" she quickly kissed Harumin's lips. She handed the panties and shorts she found under the pillows.

Harumin blushed, and quickly put on her clothes. They had just finished fixing themselves when Ume stepped into the living room, then followed by Matsuri.

"Hey baby. Oh hello, Harumi-chan" Ume said smiling, putting her grocery bags on the kitchen.

"Hey Yuzu-onee." Matsuri smiled, and she turned to Harumin, looked her appearance up and down, and brow perked up. "Ohhh, you look like you had fun, Taniguchi-senpai," Matsuri devilishly smirked.


End file.
